He Came With No Memory
by The Dibster
Summary: It's been years since Zim left. Gaz is 16 and depressed. Dib is 18 and in his last year of Hi Skool. After Zim's leaving, Dib finally convinced himself that the paranormal is fake. But could the return of a familiar face change all this? ZAGR. Complete.
1. Abandoned

Hey, so this is mah first InvaderZIM fanfiction!! Yaay! Hope you like it. Before we begin, I just wanna let you know that there will be ZAGR and ZADF ahead. And there might be some other stuff to watch out for in way later chapters. But yeah, I hope ya like it!!

I don't own anything. All these characters belong to Viacom and/or Jhonen Vasquez and not me. Sadly. So yeah, enough of my boring babble, read the story already!!!

* * *

_'If the future's been drawn out, there's no point in living. I won't give up my love so that fate can have its way...' _the radio droned softly, humming it's depressing tones as background music, just barely audible at its low volume.

A long, skinny figure lay tangled in blankets, half-way asleep. The pale faced youth had almost dozed off into slumber, when a loud thump echoed through the house followed with a crash and a scream. 18-year-old Dib Membrane sat up immediately. There goes Gaz and her big fits that depression had brought. It seemed to be getting worse. It seemed like every week she had to have at least two of these tantrums. Either it was because "no one cared" about her, or because she was a "failure and the world would be so much better off with me", or something. He'd caught her nearly about to kill herself five times in the past two months. What could it be this time?

He rushed out his dark bedroom, and down the hall to his little sister's room, throwing open the door, barely dodging something that had just flown past his head, hitting the wall, falling to the floor, and shattering, adding to the mess of freshly broken glass that littered the floor. Out of the sterio speakers, Three Days Grace's 'Animal I Have Become' blasted, Adam Grontier's vocals screaming out in song. Cautiously, trying to avoid cutting his foot on the shards of glass that lay scattered on the hardwood floor, he made his way over to his sister's bed. Gaz sat sobbing, her face buried in her black-and-white Nightmare Before Christmas pillows. Hearing her piercing screams as if she was being murdered, he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gaz?"

All he got in reply was a "Go away!" screamed at him.

Dib sighed. "Gaz, what's wrong? What happened?"

Silence for a second or so, except for the soft sobbing of his little sister. Then finally, Gaz shouted, "Everything! Everything's wrong! Nothing's right! Everything's a big mess!" The purple-haired teen sat up to face her elder brother, tears soaking up her face. "It's been a year, Dib. _A year_."

"A year? Since what?"

Gaz thrust a finger towards the Fall Out Boy calender hanging on the wall. "Since _what_? Since... since he..." The 16-year-old laid her head on her big brother's shoulder, then whispered, "Since he left."

Dib stroked her short purple hair. All was silent. It was March 15--exactly one year since they last actually saw their father. Both remembered it well. In fact, Dib would usually recite it over and over in his head on nights when he was having trouble trying to get to sleep. It wasn't exactly what you'd call very "special". But to them, it was one of the most special days of their lives. And with each passing day, the memory got more and more memorable. After all, it was the last time Gaz had ever really smiled. They had gone to McMeaty's to eat. Big deal, right? Oh, it was a big deal. It wasn't just a trip to the grubby, run-down, bacteria-infested resturaunt downtown. It was a trip to the grubby, run-down, bacteria-infested resturaunt downtown with their Dad. Their annual family night was always on March 15. But today was March 15... so where was he?

Dib sighed. Then, choking on her tears, she barely managed to whisper, "You don't think..."

"Think what?" questioned the black-haired teen.

"You don't think... he... he..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was just too painful to say. Finally, the 16-year-old girl choked out, "He abandoned us."

Eyes popping open, Dib jerked up. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Gaz just shook her head and continued to sob, head in hands. Dib looked at his little sister worriedly, and stammered, "N-no. No, h-he he didn't." But it was no use. They hadn't had any form of communication whatsoever between them and their father ever since that night at McMeaty's. They both knew it wasn't that he had died or anything in some horrible lab incident. That would have been all over the news. No, their father was still alive. But the cold hard truth was that he didn't care. He wasn't coming back. He had left them. And no matter how hard Dib tried to convince his sister--and himself--he knew it was no use.

The eighteen-year-old boy held his sister in his arms, stroking her short purple hair. Neither said a word. After what felt like thirty minutes or so, Dib found his sister to be sound asleep, face still wet with tears. Gently he laid her down on her black-sheeted bed, pulling the blanket over her. Softly he whispered to her, "I love you... my little sister." And with that, he returned to his bedroom. He had just layed down into his blue-and-black sheets, when it happened. From the window, came a burst of blinding electric blue light. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the source of the light. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it went.

"What the--?" he whispered to himself. Tossing the blankets out of the way, he popped open the window, leaping out to investigate the mysterious light. Running the direction of the odd occruence, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, _'What if it's... could it be...? Nah, that's impossible! What am I thinking?' _Finally, he found himself in an empty field, just outside of town. What he saw, he simply could not comprehend. A large meteorite, smashed, cracked. _'But... how could it be so big?' _he thought._ 'And with such an arrival.'_

He had to get a closer look. It felt so odd, exploring this huge chunk of space rock. It kinda reminded him of when he was younger, back when he thought aliens were going to invade the planet. He gave a little smirk at the memory. Thinking back on it, he was surprised they hadn't put him in a starightjacket. He believed in it so much, he had even thought there had been an alien in the classroom. _'What was his name again?'_ he asked himself. _'Zak, Zek... Zim?'_ He really didn't know. It had been so long since the 5th Grade. He wished he could apologize to that poor kid he had harrassed back then.

Dib continued to investigate the odd rock, still hot to the touch. He tried to move some around, cringing at the heat. It was too unbearable, but it was still pretty hot. Digging deeper, he decided it best to take off his trademark black jacket. He was in a plain grey t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Moving further into the crushed chunks of meteor, he found the heat to be rising, as he found himself close to the center of the smoking heap of cosmic debris.

Dib thought he had heard a voice--like a faint groan or something. What if it had fallen on sombody? He tried to find the source of the noise, when he found a large rock with some black object sticking out from underneath. Looking closer, it appeared to be a boot. The black-haired youth tried his best to pry the rock away, which wasn't easy with the temperature and weight factoring in. But after quite a few minutes, he managed to get the hunk of rock off. What he found amazed him. It was definitely a living being...

...Or _was_, at least...

* * *

So here's the first chappie!!! I really do hope you like it! Next chapter will be up whenever.. Please review! It makes me sad when people don't review, because then I think I'm making ppl bored and stuff. And that makes Gigi be sad. Very sad.

Oh! And one more thing!! At the very beginning of this, I started with a line from a song. If you think you know what it is, be sure to leave a review with the name of the song! If you're the first one to get it correctly... I dunno.. lemme think of something..

Well review already!!! It'll make me happy! If you review, I'll be sure to bake a batch of cupcakes for you to enjoy! Thanks bunches!

--Gigi out!


	2. He Promised

Hey, I'm back, and here's the next chapter!! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I love reviews! They make Gigi so happeh!! :)

Again, I own nothing. All characters belong to Viacom and/or Johnen Vasquez. I also do not own Hot Topic, or Breaking Benjamin, or any other band I might mention in the fanfiction.

Oh! But I _do _own Errin! Dun worry, those of you who dun like OC's in fics--he's only barely mentioned!

Enjoy! :)

P.S. I almost forgot the cupcakes! So here's the list of all the ppl who get cupcakes:  
izzyrox121  
ZimsMostLoyalServant  
Invader Johnny

Enjoy your cupcakes! And remember, if you review this chappie I'll add your name to the list!! And you get a free virtual cupcake!!

* * *

The next day was Monday.

Gaz awoke to the sound of a radio alarm clock playing some song by Breaking Benjamin. Her eyes still stung from the tears of the night before. Slowly, she dragged herself up out of bed. She trugded over to her closet, where she picked a black band tee from Hot Topic, and purple skinny jeans. Sitting down on the stool to her purple-and-black vanity, the 16-year-old let out a sigh. She hated her hair. It was way too short. Her dark purple hair barely made it to the tips of her ears. It wasn't even the stylish kind of short. She looked like she belonged on Star Trek, she would often day to herself. Looking back, Gaz regretted ever cutting it off.

_"I'm hideous!" Gaz yelled as she stepped closer to the bathroom mirror. "This hair, especially. I hate it!" She took another step closer to the mirror, tears falling down her face, and touched her hand to the electric razor sitting on the counter._

_'You have such a pretty face, Gaz.' She could still remember him telling her. Errin, a boy from the 7th grade, had been the only person who had ever seemed to really care about Gaz at all. They had been really good friends. He made her feel so wonderful. And then he moved in the middle of the year. Her hand now gripped the razor. 'It's a pity, I must say, that you hide behind your hair like that.'_

_She raised the electric razor, flipping it on. Slowly, she put it to her scalp, and strip by strip she shaved it all off. She cried and screamed. As she turned off the rozor, the door slammed open, and there stood Dib with his eyes wide._

_"Gaz? What on EARTH are you DOING?"_

_"I want to look pretty."_

_"You just shaved off all your hair!?"_

_"Errin said I have a pretty face."_

_"What? Isn't Errin from like, the 7th Grade? That was two years ago!"_

It had been two years since that had happened. She was fourteen at the time. Her hair had grown back, but not a lot, really. She sighed again, stood up, grabbed her backpack, and left her room. She had barely closed it, when she heard her name.

"Gaz," whispered her brother, as if someone would hear him.

Gaz turned to face her elder brother, who stood in the doorway to his room. He looked nervous.

"What do you want, Dib?" she sighed.

"Gaz, I need you to look at this," he answered. "So I know I'm not crazy."

The punky purple-haired teen rolled her eyes. "If this is about some kind of rash or something, forget it."

"No, trust me it's not."

--

Dib dragged out a huge chunk of black rock out from under his bed. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. "Dib, why the hell did you drag a big rock to your room?"

Not even bothering to look at her, Dib said, "First of all, watch your mouth"--Gaz rolled her eyes--"and second, this _big rock _happens to have something inside. Check this out."

Dib opened up the rock as if he were taking a lid off a storage tub. Gaz's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of what lay curled up unconsciously in the rock. She cautiously took a step toward the rock. "Now way," she whispered.

Inside the rock was a creature just barely shorter than the average teen, with green skin--burned somehow, with black soot smudged everywhere like dirt. Two long antennae flowed out of the top of his head. Though his eyes were closed, there seemed to be a look on his face as if he were mad about something. No, he seemed to have a bunch of emotions mixed together--sadness, anger, frustration, despair, lonely, frightend, revengeful. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows pointed down at such an angle, and his bottom lip pursed out. His knees were up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He wore an outfit that Gaz remembered from an old friend they knew years ago.

She stroked his scarred face, a surge of recognition rushing through her. He was back. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Dib, who shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I really do wonder who or what it is," he said.

Gaz looked at him. She knew he knew. He just didn't want to admit it.

"It's... _Zim_," she whispered.

"What are you _talking_ about, Gaz?" he asked. "Zim? You don't mean that kid from 5th Grade, do you?"

"Umm, yeah, I kinda do...?" Sometimes Dib could be so naive.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh _haha_. Very funny, Gaz."

Gaz just shook her head. "Maybe you dont think so, but I know it's him." She continued to stroke the limp Irken. _'After all,'_ she thought. _'He promised.'_

_

* * *

_

So how do you like it? I hope it's not too short. Sorry, I know you guys have some lingering questions from the last chapter. But I assure you, I will answer those questions in later chapters!

Review please! It makes me think I fail when ppl don't review. (Low self-esteem :/) So review and get cupcakes!!! xD

Gigi out!!


	3. The Promise

Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Thanks for the laughs! ;) Here's the list:  
Invader Johnny  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant  
allie  
Invader Kimicle  
izzyrox121  
Invader Sugar  
weasleytwinlover

Enjoy your cupcakes! You guys honestly deserved em! Man, seven reviews? You guys rock! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

P.S. Has anyone ever heard the song Give It All by Rise Against? If so, am I the only one who swears he says, "It's these raisins that belong to me"? Listen to it, and you'll see what I'm talking about! ;P)

* * *

Hi Skool. In other words: Death.

But Gaz couldn't focus on her skoolwork. Neither could Dib. They were both focused on one thing--Zim. Or, the strange creature, in Dib's case. He still refused to believe it was the kid he had practically stalked in the fifth grade.

Man, that was really stupid. See, back in fifth grade, there was this kid who had moved in around the beginning of the year. His name was Zim, and he had green skin, of which he claimed to have been a skin disease. Dib sure didn't believe it. He swore the kid was an alien. And he had tried to prove it to everyone else; threatening him, black-mailing him, and literally stalking him. Dib wished he could go back and apologize to him. The poor kid probably had serious problems--both socially and mentally--because of him.

Well, Zim eventually moved (or gone back to his home planet, as Dib had thought back then) a little over a year later. In the years that had followed, Dib slowly began to lose interest in the paranormal, now that there was nothing to reveal to anyone else. In fact, he began to doubt it when he was around fifteen years old. How could he possibly doubt the paranormal after all that? Well, after hearing his peers and parents--err, parent--and even a number a psychologists his father had signed him up to see all say repeatedly there was no such thing, it finally began to drill into his abnormally large head that maybe there wasn't such a thing as bigfoot or vampires or aliens after all.

But still, he had proof of it. Proof that they didn't have.

I bet that's what you, dear reader, are shouting aloud, isn't it?

Here's your answer:

He began to mature. He came closer to adulthood. And we all know what adulthood brings, don't we? Indeed, it brings loss and depression. We lose the ability to believe in anything we're told doesn't exist. We lose our imagination, our hope, our love, our happiness. Some people happen to lose this at an early age. We begin to mature too soon. Not that it's necessarily _wrong_. Some of us can't help it. It just comes natural, due to our environment, our peers, how connected we are to the media, parents, what we happen to hear and see, and personal experiences. Sometimes we just can't help it.

Well, this sad, sad event hit our little Dib in the process of all this peer-pressure, and everyone trying to tell him that this paranormal phenomena is fake. He finally managed to convince himself that it's fake, and he finally convinced himself why. He managed to come up with reasons as to why Zim was human. See, he finally believed him when he said that the green skin was due to a skin disease. He decided that the part about not having ears, nor a nose, was due to a deformity. And all those times he had caught Zim without his "human disguise" were all "dreams that I had mistakenly and wrongfully confused with reality". Ever since then, he has not wanted anything to do with the paranormal. He even refuses to speak a word about it. Speaking of it only brings bad memories of when he did believe it.

That's why the entire event that had began the night before and the morning of today seemed to really disturb him. He didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to find a strange alien-like creature. He didn't want to have to admit it. And when he heard Gaz say that it was Zim, he didn't want to face the fact that it was. See, ever since he first laid his eyes on the green-skinned being, he couldn't help but think... was it really Zim?

--

Meanwhile, 16-year-old Gaz Membrane sat in her algebra class, twiddling her pencil about, her thoughts zoning out on the all-too familiar being that was laying in a rock back at home. The whole thing was rather overwhelming and had nearly made her burst into tears earlier that day. The depressed teenager was very used to crying, but to cry in the middle of class? That was flat out embarrassing.

But honesly, how could she not be overwhelmed by it all? She had been starting to doubt wether he'd really come back like he had promised her he would. She could still remember it. She remembered it well. She was 10 years old at the time.

_Gaz was laying on the couch, nearly asleep. Where had he gone?_

_She was inside Zim's house, laying on his house. Why? It was raining. She was simply walking home, happened to walk by his house, and he had happened to see her. He couldn't just let her walk alone in the cold and pouring rain. And he kind of owed her from the last time they had met eachother in the rain. He had hesitated for a bit, since after all, this was the little sister of his enemy. But then again, she was his sister, not him. And she did seem to be rather rebellious toward him, always doing the opposite of what he told her._

_Gaz, when she heard him inviting her to stay inside his home while it rained, couldn't resist. Not because of the rain. She really didn't mind walking in the rain. In fact, she liked it. It was more the fact that it was Zim. She had always had a crush on him, ever since the Tak invasion._

_It was rather "cute" how he wanted to be the one to destroy the world. She found it funny how someone could hate humanity and planet Earth as much as she did. She'd always imagine them destroying the world together._

_So now it had been 30 minutes, and the rain was still pouring down hard. Dib was probably getting worried about where she was, but she didn't care. In the thirty minutes that had gone by, Gaz had made a friend. Her first friend, really. They were in the middle of a conversation when the computer had inturrupted, telling him that there was a transmission from "The Tallest" who she guessed was some leader or something back from his home planet--"Irk" as she had just learned._

_When he finally came back, he looked... sad. Literally sad. His long black antennas drooped down, and he held his head down, looking at the floor nervously._

_"Hey," Gaz said, trying to get his attention. "You okay? You look... disappointed. What's up?"_

_The irken sighed, then lifted his head to look at her. He sat beside her on the couch, knees up to his chin. It took a while before he finally managed to speak._

_"I'm leaving," he sighed._

_"Heh, mind if I come with ya? It'd sure be nice to get off this stupid planet," Gaz joked and Zim seemed to smile a bit._

_"Yeah, I guess that's the brightside of it all," he said._

_"Well, what's the bad part?"_

_Zim glanced around the room nervously. He didn't want to say it._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Well..." he began. "It's just, I don't really want..."_

_"Want what?"_

_"I don't... I don't want to leave you."_

_A moment of silence..._

_Two moments of silence..._

_"I guess I need to confess now," Gaz sighed. "To be honest, I've kinda... had a little--a pretty big--'crush' on ya for a while now."_

_Another moment of silence..._

_..._

_..._

_Still more silence..._

_"You'll come back, right?" Gaz asked suddenly._

_"What do you mean?" Zim responded, a bit surprised by the sudden question._

_"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Isn't it obvious what I said? I said, 'You're coming back... right?'"_

_Zim thought about it. Would he come back? What was to await him back on Irk? What if he wasn't able to come back?_

_He looked at her as she tried to hold back the tears building in her eyes. He'd never seen her like this, so close to tears. Had he ever seen Gaz cry? Had Gaz ever cried?_

_He sighed._

_"I promise," he said._

_She couldn't help it._

_It happened so suddenly; she just reached toward him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. Gaz... hugging?_

_And then... she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Gaz... crying?_

_Zim, on the other hand, was not as... "happy"._

_He had just lied to her._

_He had always told the truth. Always. Even when it was hard, he couldn't tell a lie._

_But here he was telling the biggest lie ever._

_Like he'd ever be able to come back._

_Only Invaders_ leaving_ for a mission were allowed to leave the planet. Zim was returning, soon to go back to everyday Irken life. He couldn't return._

_But what could he have said? She was so upset, so close to crying. How could he tell the one he loved that he wasn't coming back?_

_The rain cleared, and Gaz finally returned home. Dib sure was suspicious and concerned as to where she had been. Gaz never said._

That was the last time they had seen each other. Gaz had remembered it for six years.

And now he was back. He was laying unconsious in her very house.

And then she realized... what if he had woken up already?

* * *

Well, I hope you like! Sorry about how short it is. I hope some of your questions have been answered! Come back soon for anthor chapter! What will happen when they get home? Will Zim have finally woken up? And just how did he get back to Earth? You'll have to check back in to find out! ;P

Remember to review! You guys have made me happy, you really have! I look forward to hearing from you guys! And don't forget--for every review, you get a free virtual cupcake!!

BTW, something I've learned from writing this chapter... ALWAYS save every five minutes or so! It happened countless times in the chapter: I'd write five real good paragraphs, accidentally press the backspace button, go back a page, and guess what? I just lost five good paragraphs. So remember, dear readers, ALWAYS SAVE YOUR WRITING.

Thanks for reading!

--Gigi Out.


	4. Remember me?

Hey, guys. So sorry about the wait! I hope you're liking the story so far. It means so much to get home after another excruciating day of pain and agony and read all the wonderful reviews that you guys have sent. It really does mean more than you know. It makes me feel special... like I'm not some loser that no one wants to be around because they think their head will explode if they even come near me.. anyways......

Here are the honorary people who left such wonderful reviews for the last chapter:  
Invader Kimicle  
Invader Johnny  
izzyrox121  
weasleytwinlover  
superduperjuice  
DP-shrine-in-closet-girl  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant  
InvaderKT  
And mah buddy AMA for reviewing via FB!!

:) Cupcakes for you! Wow, you guys have really made my day! If only I could give you guys something more than just virtual cupcakes. If I could, believe me, I would so give you guys some big fancy prize! Oh how I love you all! Every single one of you who's reviewed so far have made me so happy! Hugs for everyone!!

Now, on with the story! Hope you likee! :3

* * *

Gaz sat on a bench out in the skool courtyard, waiting for her brother as always. It was just like every other day. But today... it was different.

She was anxious... _excited._

A group of girls all dressed in Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch with their long, silky blond and brunette hair walked by laughing, smacking their gum and laughing.

Gaz didn't pay any attention to them.

As they passed, they seemed to grow quieter, and she could hear them groan and whisper to each other. Gaz still didn't pay any attention. She had grown used to it. It had been established long before now--she was the gothic freak; the loser. And besides, she hadn't noticed them yet. Her thoughts were too focused on getting home and finally getting to--

"Hey, _Gas_," one of the girls joked, breaking Gaz's train of thought.

One of the other girls giggled and said, "You're one of those emo kids right?"

Gaz paused, trying to brush off the name insult. Slowly and questioningly she replied, "_Yes...?_"

The girls all giggled, whispered amongst themselves and began to walk off, continuing to glance back at the confused little girl. Gaz didn't know exactly what they were saying, but she really didn't want to. '_Happy thoughts, Gaz. It's a happy day, remember?'_she thought to herself, trying to keep her mind positive for once. Then, one of the girls--tall with short brown hair dressed in all Hollister, from her green jacket, to her orange shirt, to her sandals, to her earrings even--turned, removed her gum from her mouth, and tossed it in the direction of the purple-headed punk; the pre-chewed gunk landing right onto Gaz's black t-shirt.

"Wow, can you say _loser_?" one of the teens said as they left. Gaz brushed the gum off her MCR tee immediately, nearly wanting to cry. Yeah, maybe she _was_a freak, but was that really neccesary? She looked up and saw her brother's big, black, shiny Ford F-150 approaching. She trudged toward the truck, hoping she didn't look like she was about to cry. She knew that if she did, Dib would try to dig out what was going on, and Gaz hated that. She'd rather _not_ talk about her problems.

"So who was that?" Dib asked once Gaz had climbed into the passenger seat.

"Who was who?" she asked, though she knew just who he was talking about.

"Those girls you were talking to. They seem friendly. You guys good friends?" the clueless 18-year-old asked. Had his little sister _finally_ managed to find some friends?

"Them!?" Gaz spat out in horrific surprise. "Pfffft, I don't know _what_ you're smoking, but those little snobs over there are _not_ my friends!"

"Oh, well I just thought--"

"Just drive," she interrupted, not wanting to go into details.

Dib did as he was told and started driving. _'Okay, well, there goes _that_ idea,'_ he thought.

x.X.x

When the two had finally gotten home, Dib hadn't even stopped the truck when Gaz opened the door and stepped out, nearly falling onto the assfault as a result of gravity, inertia, and her lack of balance.

"Woah, Gaz! Slow down," cautioned the black-haired boy once he had climbed out of the _parked_ pick-up.

Gaz simply rolled her eyes and walked inside. She hurried up the stairs and into her room, where she dropped her backpack onto her messy bed with its Jack Skellington sheets scattered about. Immediately afterwards, Gaz sped over to Dib's room down the hall. When she got there, however, she noticed that the rock was... empty. Only an mold in the shape of the irken's body imprinted into the meteorite was left. Dib hurried in right behind her, anxious to see what was up with the green creature he had encountered just last night. When he saw what was left, he couldn't believe it.

"No way," he whispered. Then a little louder, he continued, "No freakin' way. Don't tell me he left?"

Gaz knelt beside the rock, touching her hand along the imprint in it. How could this have happened? That's it? He just left? _'But he promised,'_ she thought. _'How could he have just left like that? He finally came back, and he just leaves? After six years, this is all I get? I can't _believe _this!'_

"I should have known better," she muttered.

"Known better?" Dib questioned. "What do you mean by that? What should you have 'known better'?"

Gaz just shook her head and whispered to herself quietly, so that Dib couldn't hear, "Than to have trusted that liar."

"Well that's great. Just great. So I find this wierd alien-like person and--what am I _saying_? Am I actually saying that he's an alien? I thought I quit that four and a half years ago! No, I'm not doing that again!"

"So then explain it," Gaz blurted out. "Explain to me just what he is, then. If he's not an alien then what is he? Some green-skinned dude with long flowing antennas that crashed onto Earth via comet does _not_sound very human to me. Tell me, Dib, what is he? Six years ago you would flip out every time someone said anything about the paranormal being fake. That's the Dib I knew. So where is he? Where is the Dib I know?"

Dib was silent.

"Where is he?" she screamed.

"Gaz, listen. When I--" Dib stopped talking all of a sudden. He just stared. After a moment, Gaz turned her head to see what he was looking at. Then she saw.

Dib slowly approached it. Gaz stood up, but only took a few steps toward it. The black haired youth crouched down in front of a green alien with its long, silky antennas pointed downward, and two frightened-looking pink orbs for eyes. He was hiding in a tight nook between the dresser and the wall with his legs folded in, his gloved claws tapping nervously together.

"Well hey there," Dib greeted slowly, trying to sound friendly. The alien just pulled away more, still scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt ya."

"Dib, he's not a bunny rabbit. Try talking to him like a normal person for Pete's sake," Gaz exclaimed. She walked closer and scooted her brother out of the way. "Here, let me talk to him."

Dib rolled his eyes. Even in the presence of some creature from some other planet, she's still as full of attitude as always.

"Zim?" she said. It felt so good to be able to be able to address him again. "Zim, it's me, Gaz. Remember me?" She reached out and stroked his nervous gloved hand.

The irken flinched, but slowly seemed to relax a bit. How did she know his name? Better yet, how did she seem to know him? He surely hadn't seen this human before.

"Oh my--I can't believe you're back. You don't _know_ how happy I am to see you once more!"

He still didn't speak. So now he's back? But how could he be _back_if he hadn't even been here before? The alien glanced over at the male creature standing in the center of the room with his sleek black hair shaped into a scythe. Something about his hair and the way it formed definitely rang a bell, though he still couldn't put his finger on it. But this female creature... he had no idea.

"Zim?" the purple-haired human girl said again. "It... it is you, right?"

He hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Who... who _are _you?"

* * *

* * *

So how's that for a chapter? Again, sorry about the shortness of it, but I know you guys are probably getting anxious. Please let me know what you think!

Remember, review and get virtual cupcakes, plus a big, warm hug from meh!! Reviews make me so happy! Also, I just noticed... no one knows what the very first line of Chapter 1 is from? I guess I'll tell you that the song is "Star Crossed" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids, and if you haven't heard it, you need to! It's amazing!

So again, review I say! Correct my errors, right my wrongs... with the story, I mean. I know you could go on all day with my moral and human wrongs. I'm talking about my grammatical sense, my story-telling capabilities. I love getting good advice! I'm always up for improving my writing skillz!

Invader Gigi OUT!


	5. Zim's Back

Heyy! Thanks for the reviews! I know I say this a lot, but I love hearing from you guys! Man, you rock!! xD

Cupcake list:  
DP-shrine-in-closet-girl  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant  
superduperjuice  
Invader Jhonny  
izzyrox121  
weasleytwinlover  
Invader Kimicle

Thanks bunches! :D Now, on with teh story!!

* * *

Gaz was in shock.

_Who was she? _She was supposed to be the whole reason he came to Earth. As vain as it sounded, it was the truth. If he wasn't back for her, what was he back for?

"Who am I?" she asked, gaping. "You mean... you don't remember? It's me, Gaz. Gaz Membrane?"

The space creature looked at her blankly, though the look of confusion and fright still clung to his face.

"Gaz, if it _is_ the Zim from before--which I highly doubt," Dib interrupted. "It makes sense he wouldn't remember you. I mean, after all, you guys barely ever talked to eachother. Of he's to remember anyone, chances are it would have to be me. I mean, I was the 'stalker', after all. Zim? You remember?"

Zim glanced around nervously, and slowly shook his head.

"No?" Dib started. "You don't? You don't remember Dib Membrane? See Gaz, I told you it wasn't him."

A surge of recognition flooded through him; he had heard that name before. He just wasn't sure where. The two Earth creatures must have noticed his eyes widen at the name, because the one with the purple hair asked, "You _do_ remember?"

The visitor bit his lip, and said, "I don't know who you are. So tell me if I'm correct; this planet is named... _Earth?_"

Dib shook his head, and Zim was amazed at how his hair seemed to defy gravity. It must have something to do with the abnormal size of his head. Surely, not all these human creatures can have such a large head?

"Correct," said the large-headed boy. "This is Earth, last time I checked. So tell us, where exactly are you from?"

Zim swallowed hard. Should he tell these strangers the name of his home planet? "Irk," he said. Horrible images flashed before his eyes at the name. "I am Zim, and I come from the Planet Irk."

"I knew it!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Tell me, Earth girl," Zim demanded slowly and unsurely. "Just how exactly do you now me?"

The human looked down and bit her lip. By the look in her eyes, Zim figured she must be sad or upset. It took a while for her to respond, as if she were choosing her words carefully. Finally, she began, "Well, you see, you've actually... been here before. How you forgot, I'm not... I'm not sure. But when you were here, you and Dib here, and me... we all knew each other."

"Were we friends?" the Irken asked.

"Not _exact--" _Dib began, but was inturrupted by his sister.

"You could say that," she said with a bittersweet smile etched onto her face. She still seemed upset... but about what?

"_Gaz--" _Dib sighed, as if she were telling a lie. To him, she was. As far as he knew, they were both enemies of the Irken invader. What he didn't know was how much Zim and Gaz had had together.

She signaled to him to shut up and just go with it.

Dib rolled his eyes and went with it.

"So, might I ask... how long ago was this?" Zim was curious now. He never remembered coming here before.

Dib looked busy trying to count, while Gaz simply answered, "Six years ago, give or take a few months, maybe."

Zim didn't speak. He seemed to be pondering all of this, trying to connect the dots. But it's hard to connect the dots when most of the dots are missing.

After a while, Dib spoke, saying, "So now tell us, why are you here? Why did you come? And why the way you did?"

The former invader bit his lip. More terrible thoughts and pictures flashed into his mind. He didn't speak.

Dib cleared his throat, trying to get his attention. The trouble Irken simply looked up at him.

"_Dib,_" Gaz started. "Shut up! He obviously doesn't want to talk about it!" She turned her attention to Zim. "Don't listen to him. So you got anywhere to stay?"

Zim shook his head.

"Okay then, why don't you stay here? If you want? If I may ask, why exactly are you here? You don't have to answer that if you don't want."

The alien looked towards the large asteroid and shuttered, his antenna twitching slightly.

"Cold... dark... so lonely," he droned. "Six years of it. The pain. The darkness. Zim needs not think of it more."

Gaz smirked, and outstreched her arm toward him, offering to help him up. Zim placed a gloved claw in her soft white hands. Suddenly, he felt as though he had felt these hands before.

Zim stood. Dib leaned against the black-and-blue bed, arms crossed. "If you're going to be staying here," he began. "You're gonna need a place to sleep."

"I got it, I got it," Gaz said annoyed. She waved a hand towards him, gesturing him to leave her alone. Dib rolled his eyes once more. "Follow me."

Zim followed the human girl down the hall, where she led him into a large bedroom. It was mostly white. The walls were painted white, the bed spread was basically white, and the nightstands on either side were... well... white. There was, however, a black lamp in the corner of the room, two black table lamps on the nightstands, a couple of photographs on the stands, and a book peeking out from under the bed. Gaz must have noticed it, because she quickly kicked it underneath the bed, as if not wanting anyone to see it.

"So," she sighed. "The guest room. This is where you'll sleep. Make yourself at home!" She stared at him for a moment. Zim waved his hand as if to get her attention. She shook it off and said, "Well, enjoy. Bathroom's right across the hall from here, kitchen slash living room's downstairs. If you're hungry, help yourself. TV's open, just don't mess up my recording. I set this special on Green Day up to record. If you need me, I'll be right next door in my room, most likely. Holler if you need anything."

And with that, she walked out, though she turned for just a second and looked at him again, then left.

Zim looked around at his new bedroom. This was where he was to sleep? It was by far different than what he was used to. It seemed... comfortable. Unlike the sleeping chambers back on Irk. It was cold and metal, like everything else on the planet. Here, it seemed like the walls whispered saying, "Come, sleep, relax."

Then his eyes wandered to the black-and-white photographs that sat in elegant frames on the nightstands. Some of them were of dead trees with this white substance all around it. It looked oddly beautiful, even though he couldn't wrap his head around how a picture of a dead tree could be beautiful. There were also photos of people, though. He figured some of them were of the two humans--Dib and Gaz were their names he figured. Recent ones, older ones. Some from when they were little human larvae. Then he realized that there was a man who occured in sevral photographs. He was tall, and looked exactly the same in every picture; a tall man, wearing a white lab coat that seemed to cover half of his face, and his hair was shaped similar to Dib's, except longer. Who was this man?

"Zim?" came a voice from behind. The Irken turned to see Dib propped against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yes? H-hello, Earth boy," Zim greeted.

Earth boy smirked. "Call me Dib. So, how long you gonna be staying here?"

It took a moment for Zim to came up with an answer. He stood there blinking for a second, then lifted his shoulders. "I... I don't quite know."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dib asked.

Zim hesitated for a moment and said, "Sure...."

"Why exactly are you here?"

The Irken didn't answer. His antennas pointed downward.

"Well...?"

Zim sighed. "The Zim needs not speak of it too much, but I will tell you this--I didn't have a choice."

Dib looked confused. "Gee... thanks. That clears it up," he said sarcastically.

Zim just waved his gloved hand, dismissing the topic.

Dib shrugged. "Well, make yourself at home." And with that he left.

x.X.x

Gaz was downstairs sitting on the couch, scribbling into her diary.

"Hey, Gaz," Dib said, coming down the stairs.

Gaz didn't bother to look up as she simply said, "Hey. How's Zim?"

"Odd."

Gaz smirked.

"I tried asking him why he came here, but all he said was that he 'didn't have a choice', nothing else."

"Well maybe he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, that, or he's part of some evil scheme to take over the Earth." There was no sarcasm in his voice. Gaz tried not to laugh.

Dib was finally coming back.

* * *

And that's all I'm going to write for this chapter. Thanks for reading so far! A heads up: I probably won't be updating this story this weekend. I have a friend coming today, staying for the weekend, and it's quite rude to be typing on the computer and such when you have company over, I think. Anyways, be sure to review! I look forward to reading them Monday! I baked a fresh batch of cupcakes just for those who review!! x3

R & R. Tell yer friends. Drink Poop. N yes, I mean the Soda Poop. Err, Poop Soda.

Anyways...

Invader Gigi signing off.


	6. Speaking in Tongues

I'm back! Totally fun weekend this week! Tornado sirens went off countless times! It was da BOMB!! xD Surprised I didn't die this weekend in all the mayhem surrounding me! Meh, death is a wimp! ;P

I'm sorry about the wait! I know I promised this chapter to you by Monday, but I just didn't have time to get on the computer! Homework, Karate, all that stuff.. yeh. So anyways, here you go!

Thanks for all the fab reviews! Loved reading them!

Cupcake list:  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant  
izzyrox121  
Invader Kimicle  
Invader Johnny  
DP-shrine-in-closet-girl  
EternalSunshine997  
weasleytwinlover  
DAT-IN  
Eleos Argentum  
superduperjuice

HOLY PURPLE-N-RED! That's a lot of reviews!! You all are awesome! Love ya! And ya know what? Just since I'm in a good mood, and y'all are just amazing, and you mean the world to me, everyone who reviewed last chapter (If you're on the above list) gets a second cupcake! Enjoy! Cuz you really deserve it! Now, on with the story! :)

* * *

"Hey, Dib," Gaz hollered. "Did you know that there's no milk in the fridge?"

Dib was busy sitting on the couch, thinking hard. When he heard this he let out a grunt of annoyance. "Are you serious?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "No, Dib. I'm just saying there's no milk. There really is," she said sarcastically.

The 18-year-old sighed. "Looks like I gotta go to the grocery store," he muttered. Standing up, he made this announcement to his little sister. And within a few minutes, he had left.

Gaz yawned, and headed upstairs. She stopped in front of the door to Zim's room, which was closed. It sounded as if Zim were talking? But to who? Catiously, not wanting to make a sound, she placed her double-pierced ear to the door. But it was no use. She couldn't seem to make out what he was saying, as if he were speaking some other language. Then it hit her... he was. Zim was speaking Irken.

The teen sat in front of the door. She didn't know a word he was saying, but it was kinda cool. I mean, this was a language that no one else on Earth had ever heard. They had no idea this language existed. And here she was, listening to it. What was he talking about? Was he thinking about his mission maybe?

x.X.x

Zim sat in his new bedroom, door closed. It was so strange, so overwhelming, but so... good.

These people. They were kind, giving. Here he was, some stranger, and they had let him stay in their house, as if he were a part of their kind. Was everyone on this planet like this?

He reached into his PAK, and brought out a small device. Zim tapped a button and a large screen projected out. The Irken read it aloud.

About halfway into it, he noticed the door seemed to shake a bit. Someone was on the other side. He didn't stop. He continued, as if no one was there.

After he finished reading his _Grushloogo flo Grantamanshi _as it was entitled, he paused for a bit. There was still someone sitting out there. It was either Gaz or Dib. Whichever one it was, he knew how to find out.

He put his _grushloogo_, or letter, back into his PAK, and replaced it with a tool no bigger than a pencil. He clicked a button on the side and a beam projected out, which he aimed at the door. It appeared as if there was a hole, though it was really just the X-ray vision beam thingy. He saw the Gaz-human sitting in front of the door.

"_Shla gomna flog fremnogg gromma_," he began. "_Glemnogg grompt." (Which transates to: "If you can hear me, Speak now.")_

No reply.

"_Hmm... flooogra." ("Hmm... okay.")_

So he continued to speak to himself, remembering the past, which felt as if they had only been recently, but apparently they must have been from a couple years back. It was still confusing, having just woken up from five years of nothingness. Normally, a creature would wonder what had happened in those years of sleep. But Zim didn't ponder over that, because he knew what had happened. It was the same thing that had been happening for the two months before he had fallen asleep. Nothing.

_He shuddered. How could it have been so wrong? How could he have done what he did? It was so wrong. He should have known better. It was like He had said._

_"How could you have done such a thing, Zim?" the Almighty had said. His deep red eyes looked down on the tiny Irken in shame. "You should have known better."_

_"But--" the small invader pleaded, but was cut off by the grimacing red eyes of Almighty Red. He was on his knees in front of the superior Irken._

_"And you do it again! You disgrace your leaders. Do you think you're above us? Do you think that?"_

_Zim tried to hold back the tears. He had already "mocked" them, as they put it, twice as of now. To cry in front of the Tallest would be his third strike._

_"Well?"_

_"N-no," the Irken studdered._

_"Good. Because you're not. You're a tiny little shrimp of an Irken. How many more like you are there? Do you know what happened last time we caught some one like you, trying to overthrow us--The Almighty Tallest?"_

_The Irken nodded. He remembered that day. The Irken's name had not been mentioned. Only the Tallest and those who were working with him/her knew the name of the traitor. But everyone knew that there had been an Irken who had been caught trying to dispose of the Tallest. He/She was banished from the Planet._

_"Do you want that to happen to you?" Red asked furiously._

_The Irken shook his head, and then... it hit. The salty drop of water slipped out of his pink orb, and splashed onto the cold metal floor._

_The rest, he'd rather not focus on._

And to think? For the previous eight months, he was living just like any other Irken. And now he was the biggest traitor. Just in the blink of an eye.

He paused for a while, trying to clear up the tears that were falling down his face. Oh how they burned. So very, very horribly. He tried to clear them up, and hoped that the burns wouldn't be too noticable.

And then, after he had straightened up, he looked at the door. He checked it with his little device. She was still there. He stood up and opened the door. She looked up, frightened. She had just been caught eavesdropping. But Zim didn't seem to care. He just asked her, "Can I help you?"

* * *

There you are. The next chapter. I know, it's extremely short. But I did so because I'm past my deadline of yesterday. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer to make up for this one!

And by the way, in case you're wondering how Zim could say such things as what he had, it's because he's just so loyal to his leaders, that he believes every word they tell him, even if they tell him that he's a traitor. Why is he a traitor? Well, you'll have to see! ;)

Review! Reviews earn you cupcakes! Cupcakes make everyone happy! Reviews are my cupcakes--they make me happy!

Invader Gigi out!


	7. Leaving Soon?

I iz back!! Sorry about how short last chapter was. I'll be sure to make this one extra long, just to make up for the last one. And just to answer a question I was asked that I probably won't answer in the story: The reason Gaz was "eavesdropping" was because it was cool that she was hearing this wierd language. She wasn't really eavesdropping. Also, I'm starting to get writer's block, because I had already come up with the entire story and its sequel in my head, but after thinking about it, I don't want to write what was supposed to happen. Which means that nearly everything past this point will have to be what I come up with as I go along.

Of course, I'm writing a JTHM/Squee oneshot to help cure these cases of Writer's Block, but that's not important right now.

Here's the list of FABULOUS ppl who reviewed (aka the Cupcake List):  
Invader Johnny  
DP-Shrine-In-Closet-Girl  
izzyrox121  
Eleos Argentum (Yes, you can have a cupcake with sliver frosting! ^_^)  
superduperjuice  
chiischi

You guys are just flat-out, without a doubt super awesome! No, even better, you guys are freakin' EPIC! There's not one review that I take for granted. They all mean so much to me.

So SO sorry bout the wait!! I've been busy like a bumbler bee!

But let's get on with our story, shall we? I'm not gonna start it exactly where the last chapter left off so that we can get into the story already. Basically, Gaz just said "nothing" then left, and that was it. Now, here's chapter 7! Hope you like! :)

* * *

The next two months went by at an alarming rate. The days seemed to fly by, and eventually it was April. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and it was simply beautiful.

Zim was finally starting to adjust to the human ways. He learned much in the two months he spent here on Earth, for example, he learned how to use "moneys" (Dib snickered every time Zim would say this), and he learned somewhat about the Skool system and how the younger humans would go there to learn. Indeed, he learned much from Gaz and Dib about the human ways. Still, he had many questions.

Today was Saturday.

Zim woe up to a bright sunlight smuggling in through his window. On Irk, there was no sunlight. Here, there was always sunlight. Why? He didnt know. But it was beautiful. He heard the sweet songs of critters waking the world. It was all so beautiful. Much more beautiful than cold, dark Planet Irk. Much better.

The Irken visitor got up and walked downstairs. Dib was sitting at the kitchen table reading some book, eating some sort of food. It was odd how these humans ate this stuff. To Zim, the thought of eating every day for three times a day was just... repulsive. And these Earth foods... strange indeed. Apparently, they had certain foods that they ate after waking up, and then for the two other meals, pretty much anything else.

Anyways, the Dib human hadn't even noticed Zim walk into the room, his eyes still glued to his novel. He sat eating his eggs and toast, and sipping a tall glass of milk. If it wasn't for the noise of Zim sitting on the leather couch, he probably wouldn't have noticed the Irken had woken up. But he did, because he glanced up and said, "Good mornin', Zim" and went back to his book.

"Good morning, Dib," Zim replied. He paused. "What's that?"

Dib looked up. "What's what?"

"That." Zim pointed to the book Dib had laid open on the table.

"Oh, this?" Dib raised the book a little. "It's a book."

"Well I know _that._ I'm asking you what book it is."

"Oh. Hehe, sorry," Dib chuckled. "It's just some silly little novel."

"The title?"

Dib raised the book to show him the front cover. _'Love Blooms,'_ it read.

Dib blushed in embarrassment. "I know, it's really kinda... girly. It's for school. Trust me, I wouldn't just read it if it weren't."

Zim looked confused. "What's....?"

"What's what?"

Zim paused, his right antenna cocked down in confusion. Eventually he shook his head. "Nevermind."

Dib looked at him questioningly, but Zim just got up and walked outside. The human shrugged and returned to his reading.

xXx

Zim walked out to the backyard. He was surprised to see Gaz sitting on a garden bench, writing in a little notebook. The way-too-short-haired teen looked up at the Irken.

"Hey, Zim," she said cheerfully. Or at least, more cheerful than usual. Gaz was never exactly "happy" and Zim had noticed this. He'd always been curious why, but never tried to ask. Zim did not like to ask questions.

Gaz still looked at him. "Wanna sit?" she offered, scooting over to give him room. Zim knew better than to turn down an offer, because after all, he was an Irken, and it was impolite to turn someone down when they offer you something. Not that he'd ever want to turn down the young human in the first place. So he sat.

"So how are ya?" the purple-headed teenager asked kindly.

Zim shrugged. "Meh, I'm fine. How about you? You doing fine?"

Gaz sighed. "Yeah, I guess so..."

The Irken cocked an antenna. "Are you sure? You seem rather... not fine."

The teen looked down at the notebook paper. She didn't answer for a while. Finally, she shook her head and said, "I'm okay."

Zim was about to talk, but before he could, Gaz said, "Hey, Zim. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

She paused, choosing her words carefully, like a game-show contestant deciding which button to press. Finally, she began slowly, "Are you... perhaps, maybe... planning on leaving soon?"

Zim looked puzzled, then he realized what she had meant. "Erm, I... probably not. No, it doesn't look like I'm going to be leaving anytime soon."

"And why do say that? How do you know?"

Zim paused, not knowing how to answer this question. "It's... it's a long story, really. Got a lot of details that... that would just... take a while to explain."

Gaz straightened up. She was going to get it out of him. "Well, we've got time. It's Saturday morning, I'm not going anywhere, I'm pretty sure you won't be going anywhere, so explain. Take all the time you need."

Damn.

This little girl was really digging for details. He didn't know how to argue. He tried to tell her he didn't want to explain, but she was owning him. Finally he sighed. "Okay, here's what happened."

xXx

_The story goes back a few years. About six years ago. To be exact, it was about five years and eleven months before the present time._

_It started with a light._

_Just one light._

_One big, bright shining light that blinded him. And that was it._

_He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move._

_And then he did hear something._

_"--is finally complete! Maybe now he'll be an obediant little Irken," said a voice._

_Another voice, this one slightly more high-pitched and bouncy, spoke,"Yeah, maybe he'll actually listen to his leaders!"_

_The first voice said, "Maybe. But let's just hope it worked." he paused, and seemed to chuckle a little. "If he only knew what we were doing, he'd be thanking us. We should be punishing him for what he did."_

_It took a while before the barely conscious Irken realized that it was him that the two voices were talking about._

_But... how could it be him that they were talking about?_

_He didn't do anything to be punished for._

_Did he?_

_He suddenly felt a surge of energy flood through him. He screamed and flailed about. And then he stopped. He realized that nothing was happening._

_And then he spoke._

_It came out at first as a mumble of nonsense._

_But it must've been enough, because the first voice cut off something the second voice was saying. "Ssh! Listen. He's saying something."_

_"Ooh! What do you think he's saying?"_

_The limp being still couldn't see anything but a bright light._

_He tried to speak again, the same words he had been trying to say just seconds ago, but he couldn't remember what it was he was trying to say._

_So he tried to think of something else to say._

_"Oh forget it," the first voice--which sounded a lot more serious than the second--said._

_"Aww man," the second voice whined._

_Then the Irken realized who it was that was speaking._

_It was his leaders._

_And then he decided what to say._

_It came out like "Eyeee Ahlessss" the first attempt._

_Then it was "Mmm-eye Hallesss"._

_The two turned their attention back to the desperate creature._

_And finally, he said "My... Tallessst."_

_Then the two voices said in unison, "Zim?"_

_Zim?_

_The creature didn't quite know what they meant by '_Zim'_._

_And then it clicked._

_Zim._

_He recognized this word._

_That was his name:_

_Zim._

_He suddenly wanted to move. To sit up; to stand up; to walk; to run. Run as fast as he could._

_He didn't want to just lie here. He wanted to live._

_He tried, but he was just so weak. He just couldn't._

_And then he moved._

_It was small, but it was enough for him to feel something other than nothing._

_He moved his hand._

_And then he moved it again._

_Just a slight twitch of the wrist._

_And then he tried something that drained him of his energy._

_He blinked. Then again. Then again._

_Everytime he blinked, he could see more and more; clearer and clearer. Then he could make out blurred colors--green, red, purple. And white behind these colors. He blinked again, and he could see._

_Right in front of him were two faces that he recognized clearly._

_They were his leaders._

_Almighty Tallest Red._

_Almighty Tallest Purple._

* * *

And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop there. I know I promised you an extra long chapter, but I have to put this up. Before you guys assume that I've died. Which actually--nevermind, I won't go gothic on y'all this chapter. I'll save my gothic drabble for later.

And here you are, some more insight about Zim and why he's on Earth. Well actually, I haven't even started to cover why he's on Earth. It's a long story, which will be explained next chapter.

Also! The book Dib was reading at the start of the chapter is an actual book, and you should buy it! Not just read, but buy! Even if you don't read it, I ask you to buy it. Love Blooms by Eva Swain.

But I gotz to go now! Bye!

REVIEW AND GET CUPCAKE!! AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!


	8. Truth Comes Out

Okay! I'm back! Thnx for all the wonderful reviews! They rlly made me happy! XD

Cupcake List:  
izzyrox121  
Invader Johnny  
emeraldgeminideathboar  
Dirge for the Dead  
Eleos Argentum  
superduperjuice  
Invader Kimicle

Haha, you all rock! Thank you so much!

Oh! And I'm terribly sorry about the wait! I've had homework, and a giant band concert, and places to go. I've been really busy! But dun worry, cuz I'm here now and I'm listening to "Missing" by Evanescence and I'm gonna write this chapter and post it ASAP and now the song is over and you'll love this chapter I hope and now "Star Crossed" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids is playing and why am I still talking? Wow I'm stressed. :(

Okay, so about that book a was tellin y'all to buy, I'd really like for you to buy it cuz I know the author, and she's a wonderful, wonderful person! She really is! So if you're ever at the bookstore looking for a romance novel, look for that book!

This stupid fly won't leave me alone! xC

Anywayz, here's the story of Zim!

* * *

_Where was he?_

_What was going on?_

_He felt so strange, like something was missing._

_Like maybe someone was missing?_

_All that the confused little Irken could see were the two faces of his leaders hovering above him._

_They were staring at him blankly, and Zim couldn't tell wether they were mad, disappointed, glad, or who knows?_

_The two supreme Irkens glanced at eachother, and a devious grin cracked across their faces._

_Then they looked back down at Zim, their mischevous grins messed up the small frightened Irken's mind._

_What were they smiling about?_

_"Hey, Zim," Red greeted. "How was you sleep?"_

_Zim's mind was a mess._

_If his thoughts were books, then the librarian did a pretty crappy job at organizing._

_Questions, thoughts, ideas, memories, faces, words; they were all thrown about in a big wad, like tangled wires and cables behind a computer--_

_In order to get one out, you had to go through and mess with every other one, until you finally got it seperated from the rest._

_Finally, he managed to string out one sentence--a question._

_"How long was I asleep?"_

_It seemed to take a long time before the Red one replied, "A while, I suppose. Depends on the scale you're measuring on."_

_The Irken was taken aback. What on Irk was going on?_

_What did he mean by that response so vague?_

_Then the Purple blurted, "So how much do you remember?"_

_Remember?_

_Of what?_

_Come to think of it, everything before now seemed obscure._

_It seemed as if he was forgetting something... something big._

_He remembered life before now:_

_When he first came to life in an Irken Birthing Facility._

_His apartment in Flum's Court._

_His neighbors who seemed to despise him._

_He was often picked on._

_Because, well, he had one small problem._

_He was small._

_Short._

_And on Irk, being short was not a good thing._

_Anyways, the Irken remembered all of this._

_But there was something missing..._

_He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt as if there was a big hole in his mind._

_"Zim?" Red said, trying to get his attention._

_"I said," the Purple Tallest started again. "What do you remember?"_

_Zim shrugged. "I remember being born from IDF 29483 and that I live in an apartment in Flum's Valley, and... well... yeah, you get the point."_

_The two supreme Irkens grinned._

_Purple began, "So you don't remember being--"_

_He was interupted by an arm-to-stomach from Red._

_"Ow."_

_"Remember what?" Zim asked._

_"Nothing." The Tallest said in unison._

_xXx_

_The next few months went on as normal._

_He returned to his apartment in Flum's Valley, where he went back to being picked on._

_He went back to everday life on Irk._

_And it was all fine._

_Well, he would like it better if he could be just a bit taller, but other than that, it was okay._

_Until that day happened._

_It was the annual Grumna Festival._

_Basically, it was a day where the Tallest get to have fun and do whatever they want, and the citizens of Irk must bow down whenever they see the leaders pass._

_They happened to pass by Zim, which wouldn't have been big, really. After all, he was just like the other Irkens._

_But it had to go wrong._

_Zim, along with every other Irken nearby, made way for the leaders, and got down on their hands and knees, heads bowed, eyes closed._

_The Tallest passed through at ease._

_And then, all of a sudden, there was a loud wail the sounded to have come from Almighty Purple._

_Some Irkens tried hard not to peek, whereas some, including Zim, glanced up just in time to see their Purple-eyed leader tumble down, and happened to fall through a big hole in the ground, launching him out in to outer space._

_It was the town's trash disposal, and it hadn't been closed, for the Irken in charge of closing it had bowed before he had time to seal it closed._

_And so, that was the end of Purple's reign._

_Red, on the other hand, was still standing upright, and was now looking around angrily. He happened to make eye contact with Zim, and shoved a metallic finger at the tiny Irken._

_"You!" he shouted. "I hope you're happy! You caused this to happen!"_

_The surrounding Irkens glanced at the traitor furiously, scooting away from the ashamed little Irken._

_In reality, it wasn't Zim's fault. Purple had tripped over some blue-eyed chubby Irken. But Zim was the first one that Red had made eye-contact with, therefore he accused the misfortunate little Irken of the tragedy._

_"For your crime, you are to be banished by comet off the face of the planet," Red announced._

_And so it was. For the following month, Zim was to be humiliated and scorned, and eventually came the day._

_Zim was marched out in front of the whole population of Irk, and was given his _Grushloogo flo Grantamanshi_, or 'Letter of Banishment'._

_This letter was programmed into his PAK, so he could forever remember the day he betrayed the people of Irk._

_Then he was launched out into the depths of space, never to be seen again._

_This form of punishment was the worst._

_You'd rather be dead than face this._

_It was like the Irken straightjacket._

_And that's just how it felt to Zim._

_He couldn't move._

_He couldn't breath._

_He was trapped._

_It seemed to take forever._

_It must have been months that he was in here._

_He reflected on ihs life over and over, till he could write a book about it perfectly, right down to the moments that he blinked._

_And the rest was forgotten._

_He must have been asleep, because the next memory he had was waking up in a strange room with black walls, wooden floorboards, and strange objects laying about everywhere._

* * *

And so, dear readers, I leave you now. Hope you liked it! Now, I know you have some questions. Like what happened to a certain little robot. Well, I killed him. I smashed him to bits. I can't stand him. I really can't. GIR is the most annoying little pest to EVER be created! Even my siblings aren't as annoying as him! Okay, sadly that isn't what really happened. I wish I could have killed the pest, but I'll explain next chapter, with some more explanations.

ROFL, you don't know how hard I tried NOT to laugh while writing the whole part about Purple falling into a giant grabage disposal! I really don't know how that got there! But hey, this is fiction! Anything can happen! Especially in fanfiction. Anything and everything happens. LOL.

Review! If you review, you'll get a cupcake and milk! Yes, I'm giving you milk for THIS CHAPTER ONLY! Because you all seem to be thirsty. And because I'm nice. Milk iz good.

Invader Gigi Out.


	9. Dib's New Obsession

Hola!

Okay, so I'm sorry if I offended you in any ind of way when I made the GIR comment! I PERSONALLY dun like him. BUT! I find NO reason you should not! I can see how he can be lovable to others! Just like I PERSONALLY cannot stand a certain 12-year-old singer (not gunna name names...!), I find nothing wrong with other people liking her--I mean him.

I sorry! Just for that, two cupcakes for all those who reviewed!  
And here's a list:  
superduperjuice  
Gazmrules  
Invader Kimicle  
Invader Johnny  
izzyrox121

Y'all are epic! And only a few people are epic. Hitler, he's not epic. No way, no how. You on the other hand, you are verrry verrrrrrrrrry epic! Like, epic times one hundred million thousand! That's a lot of epicness!

OH MY FLIPPIN' TALLEST! I GOT MAH HAIR CUT! AND I IZ LUVVIN IT! It's wayy short! Can't wait to see how the kids at skool say when they see it. -bites lip-

On wit teh story!

* * *

Gaz looked at the Irken.

He looked hurt. And he most likely was. It seems that after being accused of a major crime that you had no part in, then being punished for it by being banished off the face of the planet, left to rot in deep space, you'd probably be a bit upset by it.

But she could hardly even comprehend it all. It was, in one word, horrible.

Zim looked down, thinking about the horrific events that had happened on his home planet. What he had told the human, well that's just the basics. It was much more terrible in reality than he put into words. He hated the thought of it, though he was forced to reflect on it daily.

After a moment of silence, Gaz finally reached up and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He was a bit startled at first, but allowed her hand to remain there.

Gaz was speechless. She really didn't know what to say. But she wanted to say something, so she simply said, "Zim." And Zim simply sighed.

Soothingly, she very gently rubbed her hand in circles around Zim's back.

"A-are you okay?" she asked.

Zim just shook his head slowly and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

And they just sat there for a while, as clouds seemed to form in the sky.

Out of the blue, Gaz just randomly gave the poor little creature a big, warm, loving hug.

A flock of countless memories rushed through the young girl like an electric shock.

As Zim had some major Deja-vu.

And he looked down at the human girl, with tears in her clenched-shut eyes, and a bittersweet smile across her precious oh-so-familiar face. And then he realized, this was not the first time the two had been in this situation, as he recalled a memory he had lost years ago. A memory that went back six years ago.

xXx

"What does he want? What could he possibly need?" Dib sat at his desk in his room, mumbling to himself. "He can't be here simply because he 'happened to stumble upon this planet.' That's probably the most unlikely scenario possible. He must be here as part of some evil scheme or something. Whatever he's planning, I won't let it happen. I'm on to him! Oh, I'm right on his tail. I'll discover his plans somehow! Until I do..."

He trailed off. His radio softly hummed some emo-rock song on his radio. Dib payed no attention to it. Instead, his thoughts were concentrated on one thing--figuring out just what one Earth the Irken's plans were.

He grabbed an old-fashioned fountain pen (yes, he actually has one!) and dotted a blob onto a sheet of paper. After glancing at it, he decided to make it just a tad bit bigger. So now he had a slightly bigger ink dot on his paper. "Zim," he declared it to be. And though it simply appeared to be a sheet of paper with a large dot on it, Dib made it his life then and there to make sure that paper become the answer. He made a plan that every little thing he learned about the Irken be scrawled onto this paper, until he could draw the points together and uncover his secret plans.

He laughed. If you were watching him, you'd think he was some sort of madman.

He pinned to blobbed paper onto his wall right above his desk. "Hehe, I'll find out your plans, Zim. I'll find out all about your little scheme to destroy the Earth. And then I'll stop you. I don't know how, but I will. You can count on that."

* * *

And I'll stop there. Sorry it's so short, but I've had a busy, busy schedule. :C

I hope you like! Next chapter coming up! Dunno when, but it will. xC I'm so stressed!

Oh yeh! If you're interested in reading another story by me, I just finished my JtHM/Squee fic! Find it on my profile as "I Have You To Thank". It's dark, be warned. But then again, it's Jhonen Vasquez's comics. Is it ever not dark?

Also! I started a new project, and I rlly dun want it to be a big epic FAIL, so I would appreciate it so much if you checked it out sometime! Even if you only write one story! You can find the link to it on mah profile. It's called "Invader Gigi's 100 Prompts." To learn more, check it out yourself! :D

I dun feel good. At all.

Review and get cupcake.

Invader Gigi Out.


	10. What Zim Forgot Pt 1

Aww! My leg hurtzzz! xC

So anywayz.. thanks for teh reviews! Since it's the tenth chapter, I thought I'd leave you guys a little thanks for your fab reviews!  
Cupcake List:  
Invader Johnny (Thnx for sticking with me from the beginning! It's been ten chapters, and you're still reading this, which means you're simply da BOMB!)  
Invader Kimicle (Cuz your reviews are just wonderful!)  
InvaderSidney (I read your fanfic, then next thing I know you're reading mine! :D Thanks!)  
Eleos Argentum (THANK YOU! I thought I was the only one there! And yeah, I share your reasons for it.. little sibs... -sigh-)  
DibRox23 (Hehe, glad you like! And yeh, ZAGR pwnz all pairings!)  
Mrs Kitty (Thanks fer teh review! Keep readin')

Man, I can't believe that I'm on the 10th chapter! And you all are still reading this abomination of a fanfiction? Hugs for you! You guys make meh so freakin' happeh! The fact that you'd all suffer through some big long boring fanfic, that's amazing! Maybe I'm not a loser after all!

...Okay, so maybe the whole part about me not being a loser is false. I still love you guys! xD

But let's get on wit teh story, shall we?

* * *

What Zim told to Gaz, that wasn't the whole story.

Even what Zim remembered and didn't tell Gaz, that wasn't the whole story.

There were still parts that Zim didn't remember.

What was the story completely?

Well, it starts on a dirt planet somewhere deep in space, far from Planet Irk. A planet called _'Earth'_. Where on Earth does it start? On a rainy day in the base of a little green Irken who you all know as Zim.

Let's start there, shall we?

_Zim sat on the couch, amazed by the fact that he was actually allowing a human to enter his house. What's more was that he was allowing a human to sit on his couch. And what amazed him far more than that, he was talking and laughing with a human._

_But hey, he couldn't let her just walk home in the rain by herself._

_Okay, let's be honest here. He could have easily let a human walk in the burning sky waters. In fact, he'd love the idea of a human walking miserably in the stinging, burning, toxic substance! But there was something about the little human child that just made him NOT want to see her in the foul rain._

_And besides, he owed her from the last time they had met in the rain, when he had made her his "umbrella"._

_So, they were sitting in his base, talking. Laughing. Smiling._

_"Oh!" Zim exclaimed, after Gaz had finished saying something. "That reminds me of a time-"_

_"Incoming Transmission from the Tallest," the base's computer groaned._

_Zim perked up. "Excuse me, if you will," he insisted, hopping up from the couch and walking into the kitchen._

_After flushing himself down the toilet that sat in the kitchen, Zim found himself in his base, staring at the computer which read, "Incoming Transmisson! Caller: The Tallest. Recieve Live Transmission?"_

_Zim pressed a button, and the screen soon showed his leaders: Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. Their faces looked grim, as if they were angry with the small green-skinned creature._

_"Greetings, my Tallest," Zim began. "Might I ask what your call is about?"_

_"Well," began Purple._

_Red continued, "See, Zim, we hear that you have gotten involved in social relationships with these humans a bit too much, and that's not a good thing. For aynone."_

_Zim looked puzzled. "Well, yes, but-"_

_"You dare argue with your leaders, Zim?" Purple insisted, stopping Zim's words._

_Red went on. "In fact, it appears to be that a certain human-of not more-has discovered that you are not one of them."_

_"Yeah," Purple continued. "That's bad! Do you know what can happen if even one little Earthling knows about us? Huh, do ya?"_

_Zim shook his head slowly. He knew, but thought it best not to argue with the Tallest._

_"If one knows,"Red began. "Then more people find out from him, then before you know it the entire planet knows about us, and it just gets worse from there. Terrible things can happen-war; rebellions; horrible 'tests' on those of our species-the list goes on."_

_"But-" Zim persisted._

_"Zim," Red sighed. "We just can't afford anyone knowing about the situation. Listen, we're sending out someone to fetch you. You have 24 hours remaining on the planet."_

_"But I can change it!" the desperate alien cried out. "If you just give me the chance, I promise I can fix it! Just one more chance to be an invader is all I ask! Please understand!"_

_"Sorry, Zim," breathed Almighty Red. "We gave you a second chance, and you blew it. Someone will be arriving soon. That's that. Till then, see ya."_

_And they cut the transmission there._

_Zim couldn't believe it. Here he was, fullfilling his life's dream-to be an invader-and they were just ending it? And after only one measley year? In Irken years, that's not very long at all. He was supposed to serve 20 years. He still had nineteen left to go! And there it all goes down the toilet. Great. Just great._

_He went back out to meet the purple-haired human girl who was patiently waiting on the green sofa for him to return._

_And it was the most heartbreaking moment he had experienced. Well, close to being the most heartbreaking moment. And then he made the most hideous lie that he had ever made up._

_He said he'll be back._

_And he regretted it ever since._

_Even when he was being carried through space in the back of a Voot through space back to Irk. The only thing he could think of was how terrible he was for saying he'd be back. He felt like such a liar._

* * *

Hey, I know it's so short and a sudden stop, but y'all are probably getting anxious, and I might as well publish this chapter while I have the chance! You wouldn't BELIEVE the stress I've been having lately!

Stress... so much stresssss... xC

Maggots! (AKA Slipknot fans) Who else is shocked/sad about Paul Gray's passing recently? I know I am! So, in honor of Gray, I'm giving slices of cake to all you maggots out there. To get a slice of virtual Slipknot cake, all ya hafta do is review, and lemme know yerr fave song by em and you'll get not only a cupcake, but Slipknot cake as well!

R.I.P. Paul Gray.

So stressed...

Review if ya want yerr cupcake! Please, I ask you to leave reviews! I could use em right now to give me SOMETHING to finally smile about. Please review.

Next chapter up whenever I can get to it..

Bye.


	11. What Zim Forgot Pt 2

Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I haven't smiled like this in I don't know how long! You guys are the best! You really and truly are!

Cupcake List:  
Invader Johnny  
InvaderSidney (Formerly SuperDuperJuice)(Awww! Thank you SO much! You don't know how much your review made me happy.)  
Eleos Argentum (Is tht yer real name? Cuz if it is, it's freakin E-P-I-C!)  
Gazmrules  
Dibrox23

No Slipknot fans, eh? :/ Ah well. Y'all rock anyways!

Current mood: Still stressed. :C

So let's continue teh story, shall we?

____

* * *

_Zim had never been so saddened before. He felt angry, confused, dizzy, everything at once. In fact, he felt so much... he felt nothing._

_Like he wasn't there. Like the world wasn't there. Like no one was there. Like time wasn't there. Like not even the air and space around him was there. He felt nothing._

_As he sat alone on the lime green sofa in the living room of his base. He just laid there, watching the clock tick slowly away. Waiting for it all to pass. He didn't even care if he died. Now, it's not that he wanted to die. No, Zim could never wish himself dead no matter how badly depressed he was. The thought of wanting to die was just repulsive. He couldn't even believe it when he found out that so many humans actually wished they were dead, or even worse-actually have suffered self-inflicted deaths._

_No, Zim did not want to die. However, in the hours that ticked by, he really wouldn't mind wether or not he died._

_The depressed Irken glanced over at his old CIR. The misfit robot smiled and danced around merrily, not knowing what he was about to endure. 'Poor little guy,' Zim thought. Then again, this was GIR he was talking about. If he knew the crazy, obnoxious little CIR at all, he knew that GIR would be okay. He never really seemed frightened by death. He enjoyed life more than anyone the Irken could think of, but the thought of dying never seemed to bother the robot. Zim smiled a bittersweet smile. He need not worry about the little guy. He knew GIR would be okay._

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._the clock ticked ever-so-slowly. Zim didn't bother packing or anything. What was the point? He had nothing to pack. Everything he had was simply to disguise as a normal human-being or to plot his destruction of the dirt-planet. And why would he need that anymore? So, he simply waited idly. Waiting... as time ticked by._

_And then the time came when the escort back to Planet Irk arrived. Zim heard a loud banging on the door, followed by loud orders barked in Irken. In English, it translated to, "Open door; this is official Irken business. Ordered straight from the Tallest themselves. If this door is not open in 30 seconds, severe consequences will follow."_

_Naturally, the Irken followed with no hint of resistance. Why rebel? Why resist? There was no point. Not that Zim would disobey his leaders, anyway._

_"GIR," he called as he opened the door. "Come along, and quickly."_

_The oblivious little robot put down his Piggy and followed obediently._

_"Where we goin', master?" he asked cheerfully._

_Zim just looked down at the CIR and shook his head. "We're going back to our home planet, GIR."_

_The CIR squeeled happily. "Oooh! Why we doin' that?"_

_The escort shoved them into the Voot, grunting angrily. _

_Zim and GIR sat in the carrier in the back of the Voot. GIR peered out the circular window._

_"Yipee!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait! What we gonna do when we get there, master?"_

_Zim sat silently on the bench. How GIR could be so unknowing of what's to come was unbelievable. _

_GIR didn't wait for an answer, he just stared out the window bug-eyed as the Cruiser took off._

_"I can see the base from here!" he exclaimed. "Ooh! There's the dance-y place! Hey, look! It's the big-headed kid!"_

_Zim sat silently, not moving. He never realized how much he was going to miss that awful, stinky Dib-human's abnormally large head._

_"Oh, hey! He's got his sister with him!" GIR continued._

_That made Zim glance over toward the window. He couldn't see from where he sat, and besides, they were too high to see anymore, anyways._

_GIR shouted, "Bye-bye, Earth! Byee, Piggy! Byeee, birdie!"_

_The rest of the way was filled with nothing but GIR's constant babbling._

_Zim just sat there, miserable. He thought about everything going on. He thought about what was to come. Where was he going? What was going to happen? Was he going to receive any punishment? How had the Tallest found out about Dib's knowledge of the Irken species?_

_These thoughts swirled about in his mind. His head throbbed, and he was starting to feel dizzy-_

_"Right, master?" chirped GIR, interrupting his train of thought._

_"Huh? What?" Zim glanced over at the happy-go-lucky robot, a look of cheerfulness on its face. Its tongue poked out in a way that just made him look so cute and innocent._

_"I said, 'Right, master?'" GIR repeated._

_"Uh, yeah. Sure," Zim answered, not really sure what it was he was agreeing to, but he didn't really care to know._

_Finally, the ship landed and the ugly Irken escort opened the door, and grumbled at the two to get out. Joyfully, the eager GIR jumped out first, while Zim slowly climbed out of the Voot, completely emotionless._

_The Irken poked and grudged at the twosome up to a large metal building, where two Irkens stood guard at the enormous metal door. They exchanged words in Irken, and eventually, Zim and GIR were being led by the two. GIR chattered the whole way through the halls and corridors, until finally, they stopped beside a door with a sign above it in Irken lettering._

_One of the guards commanded an order that in English translated to, "First stop, the Disposal of Useless Weapons, Robots, and Other Unimportant Stuff Room. The CIR will come with me."_

_"That's you, GIR," Zim said._

_"Ooh! Where am I going?" he asked._

_"GIR," Zim began. "They're taking you in here to disassemble you."_

_The CIR looked confused for a minute then asked, "But they gonna put me back together, right?"_

_The CIR's master wore a very sad face. "No, GIR," he answered. "No they're not."_

_And for once in his very short-lived life, the robot seemed to understand what was happening. "B-But master," he whined. "You said we could go get Flartnas together, and then go see the Mlongo."_

_Zim looked puzzled. The guards rolled their eyes impatiently._

_"I don't recall ever saying that," he said, a bit confused._

_"Yes you did," Gir reminded. "Remember? I said, 'We can buy Flartnas at the Flartna stand, then we can go visit the Mlongo while we eat them' and then you said 'Okay'. Remember?"_

_"What?" Zim exlcaimed. "When did I ever say that?"_

_GIR sniffled. "On the ship. Remember, master?"_

_Then Zim realized that he probably had. The first guard grabbed ahold of the CIR and dragged him through the door. The last time Zim would ever see the little guy ever again._

_xXx_

_The other guard directed Zim through a series of corridors, up stairs, on elevators, until finally they arrived at z large, pinkish-purplish door made of metal (just like everything else on the planet)._

_"Through this door, lies the entrance to the Tallest's throne room. There, you will follow instructions as commanded by the Tallest. Any disobedience, resistance, or rebelling will result in severe punishment that could be anything even up to death. Do you understand, puny Irken?" the guard instructed._

_Zim, a tad bit hurt by the 'puny' remark (after all, being called 'short' or 'small' etc. is a pretty big insult on a planet where height is everything), nodded his head, and entered the large room, where he was met by his leaders._

_"Greetings, Zim," Almighty Tallest Red greeted with no welcoming feeling in his voice._

_"I suppose you know why you're here," Almighty Tallest Purple insisted. Zim nodded._

_"Good, good," Red nodded slowly. "Now Zim, we've been thinking about what to do with you for this major crime-associating with these humans and allowing them to know of our species and plans. We've finally decided on what to do."_

_Purple continued, "Yes, and what we have decided on, I'm sure you will be very grateful, as our decision is very lenient."_

_"Indeed it is," Red agreed. "You see, we have decided to swipe your memory of everything that has happened to you while on your mission. Doing so, you will no longer have evidence of your crime, therefore, it will no longer be considered punishable."_

_"So," Purple said. "You should be grateful. You _should_ be in a prison cell right now, rotting for the next 93 years."_

_There was a long, awkward silence. A guard standing behind Zim prodded him with a rod and whispered, "Act grateful."_

_Zim knelt and said, "Thank you, My Tallest, for your givingness."_

_Zim was led into a small, silver chamber with nothing but a large white table and a smaller silver tray standing beside it with sevral small tools._

_Zim was put onto a table an givin an anathetic, as the world went black._

* * *

And the rest, you all know. I'm really surprised I was able to finish this chapter so soon, and such a long chapter, compared to recent ones. This chapter is my favorite one so far, because its very emotional. And if any of you readers know me, you know that I love emotional stuff.

I'm watching an Avatar: The Last Airbender marathon in preperation for the movie coming soon! I've been waiting for it since the beginning of last year! xD Of course, I'm sure none of y'all care about that.

In other news, my 100 Prompts is a major epic fail. Not that expected otherwise. Of course, if you're interested, check out my profile.

So anyways, thanks for the reviews! I do hope you all will continue to leave such precious reviews. They make me happy. And I haven't been very happy lately, as I'm sure you know by now.

Reviews wanted! (At least 5 reviews or you won't get the next chapter. Yes, I'm mean, aren't I?)


	12. Lunch Time, Crunch Time

I hate this stupid depression.

Cupcake List of EPIC-ness:  
Invader Jhonny  
Eleos Argentum  
InvaderSydney  
Dibrox23  
Gloria Armstrong  
MooMooIsATurtle

Awww. I am evil, aren't I? Thanks Jhonny and Dibrox... -.-; (LOL JK! Love you guys!)

I'm watching Angry Beavers. Ahhh, how I miss the days when cartoons were actually funny and NOT about picking boogers and farting.

So I've figured out just where this story's going, so from now on the chapters are going to be more planned out and stuff. So don't leave! The chapters are finally getting good! I promise!

And there will be a bit more ZAGR, too. :)

* * *

Gaz was astonished. She almost couldn't believe how someone could have gone through such misery. It hadn't been his fault. Were his leaders really this cruel?

They sat there silently, neither one of them speaking a word, or even making a sound. It was as if they were statues; immortalized as decorations for the beautiful backyard garden that surrounded the two. Gaz lay with her arm wrapped around Zim's. They reflected on their thoughts and emotions.

Then, Gaz whispered, "It's okay."

Zim glanced down at the human. "Hm?"

She smiled a bit, and then looked up to meet the Irken's eyes.

"I said," she began. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about it any more. It's in the past. You're on Earth now. You can start over now, and live your life the way you want to. Don't be afraid any longer."

Zim thought about it for a while. Maybe he could stay here on Earth. The Tallest thought he was dead, after all. They wouldn't need him from now on. Not that they really needed him, anyways. Maybe he could begin his new life here.

"And besides," Gaz continued suddenly. "You have me."

And then...

-x-

The next day was a skool day.

Dib happened to be in his 3rd period class-Science. The lesson was about the evolution theory. But Dib hardly even noticed. He was busy at his desk. He scribbled around on a sheet of paper, only to stare at it, crumple it up into a ball, and toss it into the recycle bin. He did this several times, until some girl with large glasses and long pigtails tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "_Stop it! You're wasting paper!_"

Dib sighed. This was hopeless. There was no way he could find out more about Zim and his plans without causing the alien to become suspicious. So what could he do? He didn't know the alien's plans, therefore he couldn't think of a way to stop him. And if he couldn't stop him, then Zim could possibly take over, dominate, or destroy the Earth.

There had to be some way to learn more. Asking didn't help for obvious reasons. He hadn't brought anything along with him. And he couldn't snoop around his room or anything. Not only would that be stalking him, it wouldn't really help much, as Zim didn't have any belongings to snoop around at. Everything in that room was property of the Membrane family.

Then again, maybe there _was_ a way he could learn more.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

The bell rang. Lunch time. Crunch time.

Dib glanced at the clock. He had about forty-five minutes. He ran as fast as he could through the crowded hallways. He shoved past all the hungry Hi Skool-ers, and ran out of the skool doors, hopped into his truck and instantly started towards his house.

Once he got there, he hopped out of the Ford and made his way to the front porch. As slowly and quietly as he could, he opened the front door, hoping Zim wasn't in the living room. Fortunatly, Zim was no where in sight. Dib tip-toed up the stairs to Zim's room. He pressed his ear against the door, careful not to make a sound. There didn't seem to be anything going on. Like there was no one in there...

* * *

Sorry it's short. I just felt like putting this chapter up since it's been a while. But dun worry! The next chapter will be up soon.

-I'm listening to Aliens Exist by Blink 182! Haha, I love this song! xD (Why do I keep telling you guys all this non-important babble? Am I boring you guys?-

So, I notice that a lot of you guys who are reading this aren't leaving your reviews. How do I know? Well, I checked this story's stats, and there are more than six people reading this story. So why not review? I mean, I hope I don't sound greedy. It's just that I want some tips on my writing and stuff from all you guys. And not to mention, you all give me marvelous ideas for chapters to come! Did you know that you guys have helped write this story? Yup, thanks to yerr reviews, I get wonderful ideas!

So anyways, there's my boring chatter.

R & R. (5 reviews till next chapter goes up.)


	13. Nobody Likes Me, Everybody Hates Me

Hey, I'm back! Wow, you guys reviewed FAST! xD Keep it up, PLEASE! LOL.

Cupcake List of PURE EPIC:  
Invader Jhonny  
InvaderSidney (OMG! I'm sorry! Hehe, I know another girl named Sydney, so yeah. I'M SO SORRY!)  
Dibrox23  
Coraline and 9 freak  
Invader Tay  
Gazmrules (ROFL. Your review cracked me up! xD Haha, NO! That's NOT what happened, TRUST ME! But be warned, there WILL be ZaGr.)  
Coraline and 9 freak (again.)  
Coraline and 9 freak (again.) (Heh, thanks for the reviews! xD) (You just got three cupcakes.)  
The-Fabulous-Person  
Illisandria Carthain (Lucky for you, I have one more slice of cake sitting in my fridge! So nice to find another maggot! No one else at my skool likes em. :/ )

ROFL. I love you guys like GIR loves his tacos. Possibly even more! Scratch that, I definitely, 100%, absolutely-positively, completely, without-a-doubt, for sure, with all my heart, totally LOVE YOU GUYS! xD Thank you SO much! This REALLY made my day.

You know what else makes my day? NO MORE SKOOL! xD (Of course, you guys make me happier!)

Now, on with teh story, y'all! (THIS is where the ZAGR starts to really kick in!)

* * *

11:05. Where was that stupid little Dib?

Gaz sat alone in the cafeteria, waiting for her brother, who wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't find a trace of Dib or his big head. Where the hell was he? She sighed. Maybe he just left her. Just like everyone else did. Her entire life, everyone she had ever known or cared for had left her. There was her mother, Errin from the seventh grade, every friend she had ever had, Zim, her father, Zim again, and now Dib.

She tried to blink back the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to start bawling like a little toddler in front of the entire student body. But her tears were working against her, forcing their way out of her tear glands, as if they were wanting to embarrass her. Finally, she stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria, trying not to make eye-contact, hoping not to attract attention.

-x-

Dib glanced up at the clock. It was almost time for fourth period! This had been a complete waste of time. Angrily, Dib started up his Ford F-150 and drove back up to the Hi Skool. What a waste. He hadn't found any information, and his stomach was eating his insides out of hunger.

He parked his truck and stomped into the Hi Skool, went to his locker, got his supplies for next period, and trudged to his next period.

Math. He hated math, because of how the numbers swirled around in his head, and seemed to burn out his brain. It's not that he wasn't good at math. He had always been really good at this subject. But just because he was good at it, that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed it. After so long, all those numbers just seemed to clog his brain, to where he just couldn't make sense of it anymore.

It was even worse when he couldn't even concentrate on it in the first place. He was too busy reflecting on his trip to the house. It had produced nothing he could use against Zim, or anything about his plans. The whole thing was stupid.

-x-

The final bell rang.

Gaz stomped out the doors, and didn't even bother waiting for Dib. She turned and walked straight home. Why should she wait? Dib left her, after all. So she should leave him... if he even cared. She sighed. Maybe she was being a bit overly dramatic about the whole thing. But the truth was, Gaz felt hurt. Not just by Dib's absence at lunch. That was small. But she was just sick of people leaving her like that.

Dear reader, you may be thinking that Gaz is simply over-reacting in that way that all teenage girls do-thinking the world is out to get her. But you don't know the whole story. You see, ever since she was a small child, people have been leaving her, and not just departing. Most of the people who have exited her life have been heartbreaking moments. For example, the earliest she can remember is when she was three years old, as she watched her mother pull out a gun and shoot herself.* Heartbreaking, indeed. All of her friends that she'd ever gained have left not because of having to move away, but they just turned their back on her.

You remember, dear reader, how earlier in the story there was a group of girls in their Hollister shorts who teased poor Gaz? I bet you didn't know that most of the girls in that group- all but one- used to be at one point one of Gaz's best friends? Oh yes. They were indeed. Terrible, isn't it? To have your best friend turn on you like that? Your friend with whom you shared all your secrets: your crushes, your fears, your test answers; who you went shopping with on a cloudy day; who took you to see your favorite band live; who didn't touch _their_ video games because they knew _you_ were grounded. Pitiful, no?

Of course, there are those times that you already know well- for example, when Zim left just as they were getting to know each other. Not to mention, her father- Professor Membrane- who abandoned the Membrane children, and left the two fending for themselves.

And then there was what happened just yesterday. What Gaz knew she shouldn't feel terrible about. She knew it was wrong to get angry about it. But how could she not?

What's that, reader? You want to know what went on yesterday? I thought I explained that last chapter. No? Oh yes, I remember now. I left that for you to wonder about, didn't I? Well, dear reader, here's what happened:

_"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it any more. It's in the past. You're on Earth now. You can start over now, and live your life the way you want to. Don't be afraid any longer," Gaz comforted the poor Zim._

_She wondered whether Zim was actually taking this seriously and letting her words sink in, or if he was just laughing inside at how cheesy and pathetic the sentences Gaz was speaking were. Although she meant it, she just couldn't hep but think about how lame it sounded. It sounded like something you'd hear in some lame anime cartoon or a sci-fi romance novel. Completely corny. But how would it not?_

_She sighed. Looking up at the alien, she couldn't help but feel that rush that had flooded through her six years ago when she sat in his living room. It was a feeling that words just couldn't explain. She wanted to hug him, to pull him into a big, long kiss. She wanted to tell him how deeply she felt for him- how much she really and truly loved him. She wanted to be right here next to him for the rest of her life and then some more. She just wanted to love him. And she did love him._

_She looked up at Zim, as he contemplated what she had said. She smiled. "And besides," she said, continuing where she had left off. "You have me."_

_They stared at each other contently. Words were meaningless, as they both seemed to be communicating without even moving. They just stared into one another's eyes. And then slowly, they seemed to be leaning in towards each other. Closer... closer..._

_And then..._

_They felt their lips just barely brush against one another's. Still not a complete kiss. But so damn close. And then without warning, Zim pulled back. He didn't simply pull back, but he ran off. He ran out of sight, out of the garden, and didn't even bother to look back._

_

* * *

_

So, dear reader, I hope I have just filled your metaphoric answer-craving stomach with some warm, juicy, delicious answers. Of course, you need a nice glass of solved mystery to go with it, don't you? Sorry, but I just can't give it to you yet. No, I'll save it for another chapter. Then I'll let you know just exactly why Zim left!

So on a different note, since its now summer here where I live, I'll probably be leaving for vacation and stuff. So if you'd like to keep in touch, keep up with my news feed on my profile. I'll let you know if I'm leaving soon, so yeah.

Anyways, please leave your reviews! I was so glad to see all those wonderful reviews you guys left! Keep it up, please! I'm begging you, continue with the reviews! Sharpen my writing skills- I want to know what I need to brush up on, what I need to tune down on, and such. So review with your advice, your questions, and how well you're enjoying the story.

*This will probably be in another fan fiction. The fact that she killed herself was really sad, but what's even more woeful is the reason. So whether or not I should write that as a fan fiction, I haven't decided yet. What do you think?

R & R. Peace. Love. Gigi.


	14. The Most Horrible Noise Ever

Hey, guys! I'm back. And sleepy. I got a baby-sittin job and I gotta wake up early... :/ (Ahh well! They're cute! x3)

(I've decided that I've given y'all enough of the stupid "I'm so depressed" stuff, so I'll act like I'm happy to please you guys.)

Cupcake List:  
Invader Johnny  
The-Fabulous-Person (No, no, no! Hehe, tht's not what i mean! The longest vacation I have planned right now is only about a week long! I'm just sayin this so tht you'll know why some chappies are takin so long!)  
Illisandria Carthain  
Invader Sidney  
Gazmrules  
Dibrox23

I luv you guys~!

(Any Green Day fans? I'm listening to Tre Cool's "All By Myself". HILARIOUS!)

(Hehe, ignore my little BalloonShop references in the beginning of this chapter, if any of y'all can find it! I couldn't help myself!)

So let's get the story going. And if you notice some things getting weird, I'm sleepy so please ignore it.

* * *

Dib filtered out of the Hi Skool with the rest of the noisy teens as they laughed and howled and made other disturbing gestures and noises. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He was done with these nasty teenagers and their disgusting jokes and hygiene issues.

He sat over at the point where he and Gaz met up every day to walk home. She wasn't there. Probably late, he thought. So he waited.

Some teen walked over to the Membrane kid and nudged him with his elbow. "Hey, Dib," he greeted.

Dib sighed. "Not right now, Derrick."

"Oh come on, Dibster! Cheer up! After all," Derrick smiled. "Graduation's in a week! You gotta be happy about that."

Dib didn't say anything, but in his mind was rejoicing at finally getting away from this germ-infested teen.

"Oh I see," Derrick continued jokingly. "You're upset 'cause you know you won't be able to see me, aren't ya?"

He couldn't have been any more wrong.

Without changing facial expression, Dib simply said, "Leave me alone, Derrick."

"Aw, it's okay," Derrick said, wrapping his arms around Dib in that dude-friend way. "We'll always be best friends!"

Dib tried to pry himself away from the foul-smelling kid. He'd so have to take a shower after this "hug-of-germy-death" Derrick he enclosed him in. If Derrick wanted to be friends with a person such as himself- the obsessive-compulsive Dib- he'd have to take a shower every once and a while. And try being less annoying. You didn't have to be OCD to agree that he was obnoxious and annoying.

Looks like he had one option. "Look, Derrick, I gotta go," he began. "I, uh, I think I see my sister. Bye!"

And with that he ran off. He only ran till he was just out of sight, then stopped. He kept his eyes on the meeting spot for Gaz, but she didn't show up. He decided that the two most likely answers to this were:

A. She had detention.

B. She left without him.

So finally, Dib gave up waiting and just walked home. He was surprised a bit to hear the familiar screaming of Gaz having her meltdowns. Usually, this wouldn't be too surprising. But the fact that she had gone so long without having one of these scenes. He threw his books on the couch and dashed up to his sister's bedroom, and turned the knob. He shook it. His heart skipped a beat. The door was locked. He felt a rush of panic bolt through him. This was serious.

Dib pounded on the door.

"Gaz!" he exclaimed. "Open the door!"

She didn't respond. Instead, she screamed and sobbed some more.

He tried to figure out what to do. For all he knew, Gaz was holding a knife or something, ready to take a stab at herself. She had tried to do so so many times before. Could she finally be getting away with it? Finally, he decided he had one option. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He would ram the door down. But he soon realized, he didn't have anything he could use to break it down. He thought about climbing in through the window, but then he remembered her bedroom window was on the second story, and it was probably locked, anyway.

Then he finally decided to make a phone call.

"Gaz, listen," he shouted through the locked door. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm calling the police!"

She shouted back, "Go ahead! I'll be dead by the time you reach the phone!"

He pounded some more on the door.

"_Gaz E. Membrane! _Open this door right now!

"_NO!_"

He sighed and ran downstairs, picking up the telephone. Hesitantly, he dialed those three life-saving numbers: 9... 1... 1...

There was a ringing in the telephone that seemed to last forever. Then, Dib heard the noise of a large crash, and then the most heart wrenching noise:

Nothing.

He just stared up at the ceiling where his little sister's bedroom was in horror.

The phone clicked, and he heard the voice of a woman answering, "9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

The poor Membrane child was too shocked to answer.

"Hello? ...Hello?" the woman's voice called out from the telephone.

Finally, Dib replied, and hesitantly explained what was going on ('_Does he always talk so much?_' the woman thought to herself).

After a few minutes of fear and panic, Dib heard the sirens in front of the house, as hospital-workers and policemen rushed in. He directed them up to Gaz's room, where they thrust open the door. The sight left Dib horrified.

On the floor, was an unconscious purple-haired teenager, drenched in blood. Shattered glass and other broken objects lay scattered around her, and right on top of her was her heavy, black, goth-styled vanity, its contents spread across the bedroom floor.

-x-

"How is she?" asked the voice of a teenage boy.

"Well, one thing's for sure," answered another voice, still masculine, but much older. "She'll definitely live."

It was hard to make out what was going on. Everything was black. Unable to see, speak, move, or feel, the only sense Gaz Membrane could operate was the ability to hear. She could hardly even think straight. So she simply waited there, limp and lifeless, listening to the conversation.

"How bad are the injuries?" asked the youthful voice- Dib.

"Nothing too bad, I suppose, compared to the injuries she should have received."

"Like...?"

"Well, it appears that she's broken a total of three bones-two in her right leg, one in the right arm-and a a sprained wrist. That's really the worst of the injuries. Obviously, she's got some pretty big scrapes and bruises, which I'm sure will leave a mark or two. And that's about it for the physical effects. I suggest maybe a couple weeks in physical therapy and she'll be just fine!" He paused for a while. "Amazing, really. If you think about it- the size of that dresser- the outcome should have been much more severe. I guess that just goes to show miracles happen everyday."

There was a sound like a door shutting, which Gaz inferred to be the doctor leaving. She could still feel the presence of her older brother hovering above her, as he whispered to no one in particular, "_The injury that saved a life._"

She felt a hand- his hand- brush across her face, and she instantly felt herself twitch. She let out a moan, as she finally felt herself slipping back into reality.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Actually, I kinda hit a bit of writer's block in this chapter, because right after the crash that Dib heard, I had thought of a couple different scenarios that could've happened. Like there was one that concerned our favorite little Irken... and then I realized I couldn't because that would alter the story too much. And besides, I already have an idea for him.

Speaking of Zim, I'd like to warn you guys that he won't be appearing in the next chapter, and he might not even come in the chapter after that. This is for one obvious reason.

Next chapter probably up for a while, unless I finish it before the end of this week, which I don't really expect to happen, as I'm a pretty slow writer. I'm going to a camp next week, so it will be a long wait.

Speaking of chapters, I'm expecting at least five more chapters before the end of the story, so please don't give up on reading this now! It won't be a disappointing end! At least, I hope it won't be...

Leave your reviews, and let me know what you think! :D


	15. The Crow And The Butterfly

Hey, guys! Back from camp! So glad to have electricity! Man, I've been having major fanfiction withdrawl. I nearly died from lack of fanfiction! LOL.

Cupcake List:  
Invader Johnny  
Illisandrian Carthain  
InvaderSidney (Did you know you just saved a life? It's true. Thank you. Those last two sentences just saved my life.)  
The-Fabulous-Person (Mind translating that review for me?)  
Gazmrules  
Eleos Argentum  
Coraline and 9 freak (No sweat! ;P)  
Dibrox23

Thanks a ton for the reviews, you guys! I love you!

In case yerr wondering, yes. I did name this chapter after the Shinedown song. Simply because I was listening to it, and well, I just thought it goes kinda well with the story. A little bit, I guess. And because it's like, one of my favorite songs at the moment. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it NOW! Ultra Peepi COMMANDS you!

Hehe.. Ultra Peepi. He's so wikkid! x3 UPaGr forever! (Ultra Peepi and Gigi romance! xD)

ZOMFG! Invader Zim mini-marathons all this week! xD So cool! (Too bad I can't watch them... -.-)

And so, the story continues.

* * *

"Good morning," greeted a nurse. "How are you feeling?"

Gaz tried to shake of the sleepy feeling, and mumbled something like, "I'm fine." It had been three days since she woke up in the hospital bed. The whole time had been really boring. It was the same thing everyday. The nurses would come in and run tests to see how her body's doing health wise, Dib comes in after school. It was just uneventful. Maybe, had she actually had friends, or a parent who cared, or knew her other relatives, then perhaps things might've been a little more... _okay_.

But this was boring. The only interesting thing that had happened was waking up and hearing that she'd been unconscious for two days.

She sighed. Her thoughts drifted to what had happened that last day she had been at her house.

_"I HATE my life!" Gaz screamed. "I can't stand this anymore! Why can't I just end it right here and now? Who says I can't?"_

_She screamed, as more tears burst out of her eyes._

_"It's not like anyone would even care!"_

_It was then she made her decision. She studied her bedroom, still sobbing. She looked to her desk that sat in her bedroom. Nothing she could use there. She ravaged through some drawers. Paper; comic books; guitar supplies; video games-wait. Then she had an idea. She went back to the drawer with the guitar supplies. Perfect. She picked through the replacement strings until she found the one she was looking for. It was the thinnest string, steel, and definitely enough. She remembered so many times slicing herself with this string while strumming some notes on guitar. It wasn't pleasant to be picking this string when it snapped. But in this case, it would be more than enough to do the job._

_There was a sudden pound on the door._

_"Gaz! Open the door!"_

_She didn't bother replying._

_Slowly, she wrapped the fine string around her neck, screaming and crying harder and harder._

_"Gaz! Listen! If you don't open this door right now, I'm calling the police!"_

_Gaz shook her head. What did she care if he did? "Go ahead! I'll be dead by the time you reach the phone!"_

_She cried some more. She let out horrific screams of pain. She held either end of the string in her hands, and was ready to pull. She whispered her good-byes, and took one last tug. And then something unexpected happened. Her elbow hit her dresser/vanity so forcefully, it pushed against the wall, filling in the little space between it and the wall, and then, the unbearably heavy dresser fell forward, right on top of Gaz, its contents scattering everywhere. And then everything went black._

It had been five days since this event had occured. Gaz now lay in a hospital bed, exhausted.

Had she really caused a 200-pound dresser to fall on top of her while attempting suicide and cause her to live? Something wasn't right. And Gaz was not the kind to consider some sort of gaurdian angel or something to have saved her. If there really were angels watching over her, why did she have such a completely screwed up life?

She sighed.

Rolling over in her hospital bed, she watched as the nurse tampered with some machines. Gaz groaned, "Can I go home now?"

The nurse looked up. "Excuse me?"

Sighing, she moaned. "I said, I wanna go home. When can I leave?"

Smiling, the nurse replied, "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to stay one more night. From the looks of things, you'll be able to leave probably around tomorrow evening.

Gaz sighed once more, and rolled over to face away from the bearer of bad news. She stared longingly out the window, as a butterfly fluttered past. _'Why can't I be that butterfly?'_ she asked herself. _'So high, with nothing and no one to bring me down. I wish I could just spread _my_ wings and fly. If only they weren't so damaged; So bent and broken, from all those times I've fallen.'_

She curled herself up so her head laid in her knees, and cried.

-x-

"Well, it looks like you're ready to go," said the doctor with the husky voice; the same one that had been there when she woke up for the first time in the hospital. "You ready?"

Gaz nodded, trying not to show just how glad she was to finally be out of this prison. Dib was standing beside the hospital bed Gaz was laying on. Every day she'd been here, Dib would without fail come to visit after skool. Of course, it was only because he was trying to be a caring older brother, and such. But to be honest, Gaz just wanted one day to be alone. It's that Little Sister Syndrome that was to blame mostly.

Well, Gaz finally was able to leave the hospital soon after, and was soon home on the couch.

Home sweet home. Well, home at least.

But it still missed one important thing. A certain some one.

Who she feared she might never see again.

* * *

Hope you like. Sorry about the really long wait! Busy, busy, busy, stress, stress, stress, blah, blah, blah.

So anyways... There's only about maybe... I'm thinking three-to-five chapters left to go. Thanks to everyone for sticking around! See the cupcake list above? I hope to see all you guys who are on there (and possibly even more ^_^) at the end of this! Please stick with me on this! It means the world!

Okay, so the little side story on their mother's suicide will be up shortly! Stay tuned, you guys!

Invader Gigi signing off.


	16. A Hi Skool Reunion

I'm back, y'all. Okay, let's see how well I do with a kitten crawling all over me while I type. A kitten that's trying to sharpen her claws. I would say ouch, but I kinda think it feels cool. Is that wierd?

Cupcake List:  
Eleos Aregntum (She bumped it too hard.)  
Illisandria Carthain  
Radio Gaga (I'm tearing up after reading your review. I've read it about three times since you posted it. It's without a doubt the best review I've ever recieved. Thank you times a million.)  
Invader Johnny (Is that a good thing or bad thing?)  
Grl of Randomness (Formerly Coraline and 9 freak)  
Invader Sidney  
nv8tertak1  
Dibrox23

Damn, that's a lot of reviews. And really good ones, I might add. Thank you all so much. It means so much to me to know someone cares enough to read this stuff. Thank you. :)

Heh, I was skimming through some of the previous chapters, when I realized something. In an earlier chapter, I had mentioned something (just a little foreshadow) that I had planned on becoming an important part of the story! But now the story's changed so much, it's really not important, and impossible now to make important. So I'm not going to say what it is, because that would be rather... stupid.

Oh yeh. New song that fits this story. One of my all-time personal favorite songs. Definitley fits Gaz's emotions. This story's new "theme song" is Snuff by Slipknot. If you haven't heard it, you have something wrong with your brain. Go listen to it. It will make you cry. I swear, it still makes me tear up, and i've heard over 500 times! It's real emotional and deep. Anyways, listen to it, and you'll agree.

No Zim in this chapter. Sorry.

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was going to be the best day of Dib's teenage life. Why? Three words.

Hi. Skool. Graduation.

The excited youth was in the skool right now, along with the rest of the seniors, all in their graduation gowns and caps. Some girls were crying and hugging each other, telling each other their good-byes. Some kids just looked real nervous. But most of the teens were grinning from ear-to-ear, ready to get out, knowing they had accomplished something.

Dib glanced outside at the skool courtyard, where friends and family were crowded together in their best clothes, trying to find their seats. Little kids jumped around, as their parents tried to get them to calm down. Younger teens sat around listening to their MP3's. He tried to see if he could find Gaz, but it was so crowded, he couldn't see her. He turned his attention away. Turning around, he saw his old friend strolling up towards him.

"Hey," greeted his friend. He was tall and skinny, with his brown hair nicely gelled and parted.

"Hey," Dib returned. "How's it going, Finn?"

"Cool. And by cool," Finn replied. "I mean pretty stinkin' awesome! Can't believe we're finally getting out of this place!"

"I know what you mean," Dib agreed. "We're done with skool finally! Well, then again, I can't say that. I've still got college."

Finn smiled. "Yeh, good thinking. Have you decided where you wanna go yet?"

"Not quite. Man, I'm kind of disappointed I didn't win any scholarships this year. I worked hard you know? But ah well. You can't get everything, right?"

"Well, wait. You know, there's still those end-of-the-year scholarships, you know." Finn nudged him. "I can see it now, man. If you don't get that scholarship, well Harvard just wasted all that money on some dork. The only way you can't win is if they haven't seen your work. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Those are for the super smart kids. I can name twenty kids that are more likely to get it."

"Have you seen your work?"

Dib was about to reply when he heard a loud, obnoxious "Yo! DIBSTER!" somewhere behind him. Oh great. Derrick.

-x-

Gaz took her seat out in the courtyard. One seat away from her was some fat lady with her face caked with make-up, with a number of rather large relatives beside her. On the other side was one empty chair. Then there was an aisle and the buffet table. In between that chair and the table were lots of people. Yuck. People. Gaz didn't like that many people all gathered up in one big blood clot in the veins of the courtyard.

After being bored for a while, Gaz finally decided to get out her GameSlave 4. And played around on that for a while.

She tried to focus on the game, but they kept slipping to Zim. Finally she managed to get herself into "the zone". She realized she hadn't been in the zone in quite a while. In the midst of her Juicy Ninja Pimple slashing, some guy interrupted asking, "Excuse me, little girl. Is this seat reserved?"

Without even bothering to look up, she sighed. "No. Go ahead."

Sitting down, he continued speaking. "I heard graduation was today, so I had to come down. See, my son is graduating today. I haven't seen him in a while, so I thought now would be the perfect opportunity. His name's Dib. Now who are you here to see?"

Gaz dropped her GS4.

She looked up at the man to see none other than Professor Membrane himself. Or, as she referred to him:

"D-D-Dad?" Gaz wanted to cry. After nearly one and a half years, here was her father, sitting there right next to her.

A shocked look went across the professor's face (His eyebrows perked up, as that's really the only indicator of emotion on his practically hidden face). "Gaz? Daughter, is it really you?"

"Oh... my..." Gaz trailed off, too shocked to speak. They both just stared at eachother in amazement. And for the third time in Gaz's life, she felt herself unable to resist and gave him a big, huge hug that came out of nowhere. Professor Membrane returned the hug, and was going to stroke her purple hair, had there actually been hair to stroke. It was still short. Not as short as last time he had seen her, as back then it was just a little purple fuzz on her head, just growing back after she had shaved it off. But still short.

And then Gaz broke away from the hug. She had to ask him now, while she had the chance. "Dad," she began. "Tell me, exactly, why haven't you been home? It's been over a year. Where. Have. You. Been?"

The Professor sighed. He knew this question had to be answered, but it was still difficult to tell. It made him feel so guilty. But he explained it all to her.

As it turns out, Professor Membrane had gotten too carried away in his science. He had become obsessive with it, and made it his top priority. He didn't sleep anymore. He didn't eat anymore. He didn't have to, either, for scientific reasons he had discovered. This science started to grab the joystick of life and took the Professor's life into its own hands. It created a monster out of him. It turned him into something he never wanted to become.

He began losing his grip on what he really had wanted in the first place. All his scientific studies had consumed him. And gradually, even all his scientists and colleagues quit working with him, and left in on his own. This soon led to a nervous breakdown, where he realized this was not what he wanted.

"But Dad," Gaz began. "Why didn't you come home after that?"

""Because, Daughter," Professor Membrane replied. "I didn't want to have to face the truth. My apologies, Daughter."

Gaz smirked a bittersweet smirk. "I forgive you."

And that's when the ceremony began.

* * *

How do you like that? :)

Much like Professor Membrane has his apoolgies for being gone, I have mine. I'm sorry it's so short. But that's because I'm thinking the next chapter will be better.

And don't forget, if you were wanting to read more about Gaz's mother (as mentioned in chapter 13), the story is now up for you to enjoy. Title: "Mommy's Little Monster"

P.S. The Prompts are still going, if anyone wants to try 'em.

Invader Gigi out.


	17. The Class Of

Cupcake List:  
Illisandria Carthain  
Hayley (Go to document manager then upload yer story, then publish. You hafta have an account, though.)  
Nay-Jonay (Ask Nny for what...? And thanks for that flattering compliment.)  
Nay-Jonay (Again.)  
InvaderSidney  
Invader Johnny  
Eleos Argentum  
Gazmrules  
Buu the SIR Unit  
Dibrox23  
LilliumSuicide (I should get one. Except, the story's almost finished, so there's not really much point in doing so.)

Thanks for all those reviews. That's a lot. Keep it up. Thank you so much.

Okay, so I thought I had a pretty good ending in mind, but recently I got another one, equally as good. I don't know which to choose. :/

You guys are gonna like this chapter.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the principal to finish her speech. The seniors were waiting anxiously inside the skool, getting ready for Principal Mod to call their name. Derrick was talking up a storm, which Dib was trying to ignore, but his patience was wearing thin.

And then he just snapped.

He interrupted Derrick's pointless babbling, saying, "Listen, Derrick. I really don't care about a word you're saying, okay?"

Derrick, hurt by his thought-to-be "friend"'s words, looked down at the floor sadly. "Okay, I get it." And he walked away.

Naturally, being the Dib that he was, the black-haired youth felt his guilt-gauge fill up fast. Great. Just great.

-x-

"And so, without further adue," Principal Mod finished 30 minutes later. "Please give a round of applause for our graduating seniors!"

There was a tremendous applause as another female teacher took over the microphone to announce the names of each student. They all walked across the stage, one at a time, and shook hands with the principal, who handed them each their diploma.

Dib's eyes widened in shock as he walked across the stage. Sitting in the audience, right next to his sister, was none other than his dad, who he hadn't seen in over a year. Sitting right there. His shocked face quickly turned into a large smile.

He took his seat on the stand, as the other students filed across the stage, filling up the rest of the seats quickly. It seemed to take hours as each of the student's names were called. Finally, the last student strolled across the stage proudly. Principle Mod took the mic again. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear another round of applause for our graduating senior class."

Another roaring applause of shouts and whistles and lots of clapping followed for quite a while. Once the applause died down, the principal continued.

"Now, every year at our skool, we have what we call our 'End-of-the-year scholarships'. These are given to the hardest-working, most dedicated students. This year, it was very hard to choose which students got these, as so many of them are deserving of such. But we have finally chosen our lucky students. Please allow our skool counselor, Miss Foogie, to give out these wonderful rewards to such amazing students."

A small applause, as a lady who must have been in her mid-40's marched up.

"First scholarship: Academics Award. This will be presented to three students. Full-paid scholarship to the college of their choice. This is for the students with the highest grades, who have completed most, if not all, of their assignments, and so forth. The students who will receive this are: Lucy Moosy, George McMoo, and Finneas Anchovius."

A large applause sounded after each name, as well as a small little personal celebration from each of the students. Dib looked towards his smiling friend and gave him a congratulating grin.

The second scholarship was the Mathematics Award. Full-paid to Smatch Institute- an expert in mathematics.

Their was a Music Award given out to five students. It was $50,000 to go towards one of three schools, each of which having something to do with music.

The athlete's scholarships were given out to several students. One of them happened to be none other then Derrick, who cheered louder than anyone else. Dib smiled. He knew Derrick had worked hard for this.

Finally, their was one more left. This one was for only one student, and it happened to be the one Dib had been working to get all year. It was given to the student with the best grades, interest, et cetera, in science. It paid for everything. It was to get into Jules Academy; dedicated entirely to the study of science. Dib didn't get his hopes up, though, because he knew he'd been beat. If there was anyone who was going to get this, it was Stewart Smirffnoff. Stewart and Dib had been enemies since they met back in their freshman year. And as it turns out, both of their fathers (who were both scientists) had been rivals since they were in the fifth grade.

But Dib knew that Stewart had the grades, brains, and intelligence for this. Not to mention he was a favorite among most of the teachers. Dib sat back in his chair, not bothering to even look nervous. He wasn't. He accepted and respected that Smirffnoff had won this.

The teacher announced the winner. Smirffnoff.

"Dib Membrane."

Dib was speechless. This was a mistake. It couldn't have been him. But the applause that followed confirmed that he had not misheard the counselor. He stood up and accepted the award, and then returned to his seat. Stewart huffed furiously, not wanting to accept that he'd not gotten it. Dib couldn't help but grin.

-x-

After the rest of the ceremony and the traditional "throwing of the hats", Dib went to go see his two relatives who had watched.

Gaz simply said, "Good job, Dib."

His father gave him a long, warm congratulations on the whole thing. After the congrats, Dib noticed something odd. He saw Derrick... but he was all alone, just standing around awkwardly. He knew something was wrong, so naturally, he excused himself from his family and went to go see what was wrong. He was stunned to find out that none of Derrick's family had come to see him. As it turns out, he lives with his mother, who is actually a drug addict and didn't even remember today was the graduation. His older brother, who also lives in the town, didn't come simply because the two have some bad blood running between them. His two younger siblings- a 14-year-old sister and 12-year-old brother- live with his father, all the way in southwest Canada, and didn't bother to come down here.

It became clear why Derrick had worked so hard to get the scholarship that he did. It was to prove that he could something useful in his life, when everyone he knew doubted him ever amounting to anything. There were also several other reasons. None of his relatives had gone to college, so he wanted to be the first. He wanted to provide a better life for his future family; a life he never had; and to set an example for his future children. He wanted to get away from his family's drama. And several other reasons.

Dib, feeling bad for his friend, offered to let him hang out with him for the rest of the time he was going to be here.

-x-

There was an after-party that followed for the students and audience to attend. The three Membranes (and Derrick) decided it wouldn't hurt to stick around a while. The party was being held in the skool's auditorium, which had been transformed to fit the event. There were lots of people in there, which made Gaz feel kind of awkward, as well as claustrophobic, though she didn't make a big deal out of it.

The three guys (Derrick, Dib, and the Professor) were busy discussing stuff that Gaz didn't find much interest in. She simply leaned against the wall, bored. She felt strange in what she was wearing. It was different than her usual apparel. She wore an electric-blue sleeveless dress, with a skirt that resembled a tu-tu almost. There was purple lace that filled the skirt and gave it it's size. The skirt didn't reach her knees at all. She also had a purple fingerless glove on her right hand. She wore brown boots that covered her knees. Indeed, she felt quite awkward and out-of-place.

She was longing to get out of this place, though she didn't say anything about it. The only indicator of discomfort was the annoyed look on her face. She glanced around the crowded auditorium, desperatley wanting to escape the place.

Until she looked across to the other end of the auditorium.

On the other end of the large, crowded room, was something that made her gasp.

That something was a someone.

That someone had green skin.

* * *

Why don't we leave it on a cliffhanger? ;)

Leave me your reviews. Invader Gigi signing off.


	18. Zim's Back Again

Good news: I'm starting to feel happier. :) Bad news: For how long?  
Good news: Invader Zim's back on the air! Bad news: Again, for how long?  
Good news: I decided which ending to use. Bad news: I hope it satisfies the readers... :S

Cupcake List:  
Gazmrules  
The-Fabulous-Person  
InvaderSidney  
Invader Johnny  
Illisandria Carthain  
Eleos Argentum

Ahkay, so I'm considering changin mah username... I've had this one for a while now. Should I change it? If so, to what? I was thinkin just changin it to "Invader Gigi" or "The Dibster" (yes, The Dibster is actually my nickname, and what many refer to me as. Feel free to call me that if you like). Anyways, which one? Please lemme know whatcha think, k?

Let the ZaGr begin.

* * *

Was it really him? No, it couldn't be... or could it?

Gaz, as if she were in a trance or something, walked straight through the crowd, getting slight bumps and shoves along the way. She didn't notice. As she got closer, it was confirmed that it _was_ him.

He wore a disguise, very similar to the one he wore back when he was pretending to be an elementary skool student, back when her large-headed insane brother would chase him through the skool hallways and down the street. He hadn't even bothered to change the skin tone to a human skin color. The only difference was that he wore a rather formal outfit made to fit the occasion.

He smiled that all-too-familiar zipper-toothed smile as she approached. Finally, they were standing right in front of each other. Gaz only stared in astonishment.

"Gaz," he greeted.

"Zim," she greeted back. "Wha... what are you doing here? Wh-_why_ are you here? You..."

She trailed off. Zim continued to grin. "To answer your first question," he began. "I'm here _talking_ to a very beautiful young lady. And as for your second question, I came here _to talk _to a very beautiful young lady."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, still stunned.

"Oh, I just simply happened to catch sight of you here, and I couldn't resist," he answered.

"Why did you came to the graduation in the first place?" Gaz questioned. "Did you actually come to see Dib graduate?"

Zim chuckled. "I wasn't here. I happened to be walking past the hi skool when I saw you walking into the building, along with your brother. Trust me, I did not come to see your... rather annoying- and quite big-headed- brother. No offense, of course."

Gaz smirked. "Believe me, he's alot more annoying than you'd think."

There was a long silence as they both stared at each other, smiling.

"You do know that I have to beat the living hell out of you now, right?" Gaz suddenly blurted out, interrupting the silence. Her grin disappeared.

Zim looked confused, yet at the same time rather horrified. "Wh- what on Earth for?"

Her smirk returned. "For leaving me."

Zim bit his green lip. "About that..." he began. "Listen, I'm really _really_ sorry about the whole thing. I'd explain it all if I could, but I really can't. Not right now, at least."

"Am I going to have to force it out of ya like I did the day you left?"

"No, no. I promise I'll explain everything when the time comes, okay?"

That released Gaz's anger.

"Yeah, well last time you made a promise, you kept me waiting and waiting. You promised me you'd come back. So I waited patiently for years. But you never did. Finally, I gave up hope that you would _ever_ return. And next thing I know, you're back. And I was so happy to see you. So fucking happy. But you know what happened next? You didn't even remember me. You just looked at me like I was some freak. Do you have any idea how badly I was hurt? I loved you. But you just forgot about me. How do you think that made me feel, huh? Huh?"

Tears cascaded down her face, leaving mascara trails behind them. She looked so pitiful. From what he had learned over his few months with the Membrane children, he knew that Gaz didn't cry. Especially not like this. There was only one thing he could think of doing. He embraced the poor human girl in a warm hug. Gaz just cried. She felt her feet leave the ground, as Zim held her in his arms. They exchanged no words.

As the current electric-pop tune playing faded out, another, more slow and beauitful melody played. Many people departed from the once-estatic crowd as many young lovers danced slowly, pressed against one anther.

Gaz whispered into Zim's ear, "I love this song."

Zim set down his purple-haired princess. He took her hand, and asked her, "May I have this dance?"

Gaz smiled.

"Of course," she answered.

They walked into the crowd, and together they slow-danced the song away. The melody seemed to go on forerver. Neither spoke a word the entire song. They simply stared into each others eyes, as the music swept them into wonderland.

-x-

Dib and his father were busy discussing some science-y subject. Derrick had left earlier, after recieving an urgent phone call concerning his mother (But that's a whole different story).

The Professor was mid-sentence when Dib cut him off saying, "Wait a second. Where'd Gaz go?"

The two looked around for any sign of the missing teenager. Finally, Dib found her purple hair and electric-blue dress, along with her knee-high brown combat boots (She wasn't hard to miss). He was rather confused when he noticed that she seemed to be... dancing... with some strange boy. As he caught sight of the man's face, a sudden rush of memories from his dreams during the fifth grade. He looked just like the kid he had imagined... except taller.

Then he realized what he'd been denying for years.

The truth seemed to shout in his ears saying:

It. Was. No. Dream.

He didn't know how to react. Should he be angry that she was dancing with his former enemy? Should he be freaked by the fact that she's dancing with an alien? Should he be suspicious of why she was dancing with him? Or should he be happy that for once, Gaz was happy.

"Who's that young man Gaz is dancing with?" questioned their father.

Dib smirked. "He's the alien, dad. The alien. He's one of those monsters I've been talking about."

-x-

The song came to a slow end, as Zim and Gaz came to a soft halt. Ever so slowly, they leaned in towards each other. And then, they kissed.

And this time, Zim didn't pull away. He didn't run off.

They stood hand in hand, lip to lip. The irken could feel the human's lips curling into a smile, which made him smile back. And then, just as slow as they had leaned in for the kiss, they pulled back.

They stared into each other's eyes.

It seemed as though they were having an entire conversation, though neither moved their lips at all. All the words they needed were expressed through their eyes; Gaz's deep, golden eyes peering deep inside Zim's topaz-yellow contacts.

And then Zim ran. As fast as he could. Straight out of the auditorium, leaving a very stunned, confused, and oh-so furious Gaz behind him.

* * *

Again, I love cliffhangers. ;)

But anyways, Invader Gigi signing off.

P.S. Which username: Invader Gigi or The Dibster?


	19. Love

Woah! I'm so sorry for the wait! I found out on rather short notice that I was going out of state for the week... long story, don't ask. MY APOLOGIES! Therefore, all of you get an extra cupcake for the wait.

((Wow! In my absence, I've recieed quite a lot of reviews! :) ))

Cupcake List:  
The-Fabulous-Person  
Remy BloodWolf  
GazmRulez (Aw, I'm sorry! That's sad! Good luck!)  
Dibrox23  
Gir's the name  
Invader Johnny  
Eleos Argentum  
InvaderSiCkNeSs (Epic username change! xD)  
XxInvaderxEllaxX  
osweetie246 (x6)  
dragonheart1030  
ZimGaz4ever (x3)  
Invader Elze  
madhappy77

Holy Dookie! That's a lot of reviews! Thank you all so much! :)

So as you can tell, I decided on The Dibster as my username, thanks to your votes! :D

But I've kept you waiting long enough! Next chapter! (And because I think last chapter was very OOC for Gaz (and Zim, too, I guess), I've tried my best to put Gaz back into character as on the TV show).

* * *

She wanted to scream. She wanted to die. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to rip his head off and stuff it up his other end. How could he do this to her?

She stood there, fists clenched, teeth bared, a look of fury in her eyes. And anybody who knew Gaz the slightest bit knew that this was not a good sign.

No. Gaz was _not_going to let him walk away from her this time. She marched out after him, melting a hole straight through the large gymnasium doors as she shoved them open. She didn't know where he was, but that wasn't a problem. Gaz always had a way of getting where she wanted when she wanted.

She stalked through the hallways. No sign of him. She walked past the band room... and heard a voice. So she listened closer. She couldn't make out whether or not it was him. Hoping that she wasn't walking in on some newly graduated couple losing their virginity, she slowly pushed open the door. Gaz made sure not to make any noise or do anything to bring attention to herself. Hiding behind a stack of large black instrument cases, the purple-headed eavesdropper tuned into the conversation. As a matter of fact, it was Zim.

"My apologies, again," the voice said, startling Gaz, as for a second she thought the voice was talking to her.

There was another voice, which she couldn't make out who it belonged to or what it was saying. The voice seemed to be coming out of some loud phone or something like that. Ever so slowly, the young teen peeked out from behind the pile of cases. There was a glow, as if a television was turned on. Zim continued talking.

"Yes, sir. I will be right there."

More from the voice she couldn't hear. She looked out farther, and finally caught the sight of the Irken, who had seemed to have shed his disguise. Some sort of television or computer screen seemed to project from some dark purple device around his wrist. '_The Irken telephone,_' she assumed.

"I'm on my way," Zim concluded. He seemed to grab the holographic computer screen and tossed it to the side, as it disappeared into thin air. Zim sat there for a second, as if contemplating a hard decision. He sighed, mumbled something under his breath, and stood up from his position on the small stage in the large room crowed with instruments.

He walked past Gaz's hiding spot, and wouldn't have noticed her presence had she not grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Her grip was not light.

-x-

'_She's so beautiful,_' the lovestruck alien thought to himself as he held his violet-haired lover in his arms. The song they were dancing to was slow and tender and very beautiful. Beautiful, but not as much as her. No, this song was like honey- soft, slow, and so sweet. Gaz was more of a strawberry- luscious and sweet, but at the same time very sour, nonetheless very indulgent; candy to the eye, and he wondered if she was pleasing perhaps to the mouth. As the song came to an end, he got his answer. They kissed a long, tender kiss. Indeed, she was the best taste he had ever, well... _tasted_.

He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be with her forever. Sadly, he knew he couldn't.

He had come here for a reason, and that reason, sadly, was not her. Even though he wanted nothing more than to abandon that reason and live the rest of his life right beside the precious woman. After all, he was in love with her. And back on his own planet, you don't find love very often. Nor do you want to, but that's a whole different story of which there is no time to explain.

The point is, he loved her.

And speak of the devil, he had to receive the call right then. His PAK, which is invisible to the naked eye at the moment, sent his brain the signal of the incoming call, as that was how it was done on his planet. Having no choice, he ran out of the crowded space and found himself a room much more quiet, where he answered the call. A message from his leaders. If it weren't for his forced loyalty, he would have declined the call in a heartbeat and went back to find Gaz. But thanks to his slightly defective PAK, his leaders had long ago programmed it to obey and respect them. Zim really did not have a choice.

So up from his wrist, flashed a holographic image of his leaders- Purple and Red. It looked similar to that of a television screen.

"Greetings, my Tallest," he said.

"Yes, Zim," Tallest Red began. "It seems as though last time we talked, it was made clear that you need to be behind the '_high school_', am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Tallest Purple continued where Red left off, saying, "And it appears you are not there. Why is that, Zim?"

"My apologies. I was on my way there, sir, but-" he stopped talking. If they were to know that he had been communicating with- no, worse, befriending- no, even worse; he had fallen in love with a human. If they knew, he would surely be in trouble.

"_But...?_" questioned Purple.

Zim didn't answer the question. Instead, he simply said, "My apologies, again."

"Zim," Tallest Red began suspiciously. "We asked you a question. Why are you not here? As your leaders, we demand to know an explanation. D'oh! Forget it! There's no time for this! We need you here now! Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I will be right there," he answered, slightly relieved the subject was changed so quickly.

Zim sighed. Under his breath, he murmured the words, '_Forgive me, Gaz. I love you so much._'

He stood up finally and made his way out of the dark room. He was almost to the door when something grabbed ahold of his arm (nearly breaking it), pulling him down.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm in pain. "Who's- _Gaz!_"

"That's right," she answered.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You're not leaving me this time!" she pleaded furiously.

"D-did you hear that whole conversation!"

The upset teen crossed her arms angrily. "Luckily, for you, no. I barely heard anything at all. But I want to know what it was about. Who were you talking to? I demand an explanation."

Zim sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this now.

"Okay, listen. I'm... I need to... I have to leave. And when I say this, I mean I'm leaving Earth. Returning to my own planet, Irk."

"_What?_ Why? Weren't you _banished_?"

"Yes. I was. But they somehow managed to find out that I was still alive and active. Listen, you remember back when we were in your backyard, and well, I kinda... ran away? I want you to know I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. The truth is, that was the day they found out. And so they sent me a transmission, just like what you just saw, and it was declared that, well... I was sentenced to a lifetime locked away in Irk's finest military prison unit until I rotted away."

"Why would they do that? They can't do that! That's... that's just not right!"

"They're the leaders. They can do what they want, whether it's 'right' or not. We have no say in what they decide. Whatever they say is as good as done. So yes, I must leave. I'm terribly sorry, Gaz."

And with that, Zim stood and walked out. But he wasn't going to be leaving just like that. She ran out after him into the empty skool corridor.

"But you _can't _leave!" she yelled at him as he marched through the hallway. Angry as hell, Gaz screamed, "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you walk away from me and leave me here! Come back here!"

The tears were welling up. She ran after him as fast as she could. Zim stopped and grasped her shoulders gently as not to hurt her, but firm enough to ensure she didn't slip out.

"Listen, Gaz. I don't want to leave. If I could, I'd stay here the rest of my life. But I Have. No. Choice. I'm sorry, Gaz, but there's nothing I can do to stop this." He continued walking.

"B-but... but Zim!" she called from behind him. "You can't! I... but... you... _I love you,_" she whispered just loudly enough for him to hear it as he walked outside behind the skool. He stopped. He turned back and replied, "I love you, too, Gaz. More than you could imagine."

He murked away out the door, Gaz following him. To her surprise, there was a huge peach-colored foreign-looking spaceship or something. It had to be three time the size of the skool, if not more. It was so loud, rushing the wind around like crazy, whipping her hair across her face in every direction. She watched as a ramp unfolded from the massive space vessel and Zim walked across it, up to the entrance.

As loud as she could, she yelled at the alien, "_You don't love me!_"

She instantly regretted it, and broke down crying on the grass.

That statement made Zim stop in his tracks, in the door frame of the Massive's entrance. He wanted to cry when he heard her say that. Turning around to look at her, he wished there was a way he could let her know. But there wasn't. He couldn't do anything now. He turned away from her, and walked on board the Massive, as a tear escaped his eye, burning his face on its way down.

-x-

Gaz sat there in the velvet green grass, crying harder than she'd ever cried in her lifetime.

How could she say that?

She wished she hadn't have said it. It sounded so cruel, so desperate, so not right.

How could he leave like that?

If he loved her, he wouldn't have left, right? She always heard stories of how true love can do magical things. Couldn't true love stop him from leaving? It broke magical spells and curses, it ended wars, it did anything. Couldn't it bring him back?

Nearly thirty minutes passed. Gaz stood up and stalked inside, heartbroken. Love. Who needed it? What was the point of it? It did nothing but kill you. It left you with a smashed heart with pieces missing, it forced you to cry, it tortured your mind. It can't be healthy!

She slumped inside the nearly empty auditorium. She walked past Dib and their dad.

"Gaz," Dib said, stopping her. "Where did you go? What happened? Are you okay? I saw the whole thing. What happened?"

The brokenhearted teenager furiously lashed at him, "Go away! I think it's obvious that I_ don't wanna talk about it_!"

And she stomped out miserably.

So maybe love doesn't exist. Maybe it's just some softly-spoken lie. Perhaps it's just told to keep one another from knowing the truth; to keep one another from knowing the hatred they really feel for each other.

But in any way, Gaz knew that she'd never see him again.

* * *

Last chapter.

But don't worry! There's an epilogue coming. Don't leave just yet! You need to know how it ends!

Dibster out.


	20. 10 Years Later

I'm sad to say this is the final chapter of this story. It's been such a pleasure writing for you guys. No, with you guys. My dear readers, you've stolen my pen and wrote the story for me. When I began writing this, I had the idea in mind. But you all pushed me away, and wrote it yourself. If it weren't for your brilliant tips and ideas you left in your beautiful, hilarious, and sometimes just simply amazing reviews, this story wouldn't be the story it is today. You were the oxygen for this story. Without you, it would not have survived, and would have withered away into some dark corner of fanfiction to rot away until it was nothing more than some tiny little hideous ratfiction (similar to, but not to be confused with ratperson). Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the story!

And to celebrate, it's not just cupcakes. No, you readers help yourselves to whatever virtual food you want!  
Reviews:  
InvaderSiCkNeSs  
XxInvaderxEllasanaxX  
JustBelieve GoBeyond  
Remy BloodWolf (Of course it can!)  
Grl of Randomness (Erm, I dunno. Maybe Invader _?)  
madhappy77 (Woah! That is one AWESOME mash-up! I added it to my playlist! It's EPIC!)  
Invadr Johnny  
Dibrox23

So I guess you could say it's an epilogue. IDK but it's the last chapter. I hope you like!

Gaz's POV.

* * *

Picture this:

A vast, roaring ocean that gently paces back and forth on the warm, golden sand. The many footprints pressed into the sand, being erased by the tides of the ocean. All those footprints leading their way to my feet, where I now walk across the empty beach.

It may surprise you when I say that I'm walking across the warm beach with the sun glowing down on me in the middle of winter.

It's the warmest day in winter.

But since it's winter, that leaves this beach completely deserted.

So that's where I walk. Alone.

Because I've always been alone.

It's always been winter to me. All my life, nothing but cold, dark, depressing winter.

And ever since you left me, it's been not only that cold, dark, depressing winter, but it's also a living nightmare.

I haven't smiled in ten years.

When I danced with you, and we kissed. It was magic. Bliss.

But alas, bliss doesn't last forever. Nothing good ever does. For eveything that's beautiful, happy, serene, wonderful, and good in this universe eventually comes to a dark, empty, painful nothing.

And that's where you left me.

Nowhere.

Nothing.

So as I walk across this golden sun, I'm crying. I'm remembering that day, exactly ten years ago, when you left.

Nothing's been the same since.

Or should I say, everything's been the same.

For before you came into my life, it was always the same. Life was so boring. There was no excitement, adventure, nothing. Everyday was just like the last. I fell into the state of nothingness.

Numb.

And then you came along, and all a sudden, I felt. I could feel, I could breath. My life had meaning again. There was excitement. Everything was so new and exciting. You were so unpredictable. I was so happy.

And now everything's back to normal.

Heartbreak, sadness, misery.

I think Three Days Grace said it best in their song: "_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work._"

So yes, I'm walking down the beach, parallel to the ocean.

And I'm crying.

And then I stop breathing.

I see in the distance... something.

It's some sort of large purple object sitting on the sand.

I walk closer to get a better look.

And then I know I'm dreaming.

In the distance, I see you.

In front of your round, purple space ship; your "Voot" as I've heard you refer to it before.

And you're there in front of it.

Smiling at me.

Waiting for me.

I run to you as fast as I can, and you scoop me up in your arms.

Tears instantly start filling up in my eyes.

"You came back," I say to you.

Smiling, you answer, "It wasn't easy, but I escaped. I had to get back to you."

You carry me into your Voot Cruiser, and we fly into the stars together, leaving behind Earth.

Leaving behind my fears, my misery, my pain.

I look at you.

You look at me.

With no hint of humor in my dead-serious voice, I say, "I have to kill you now."

You glance away nervously.

I smile, and wrap my arms around you.

"I love you," I say.

We both laugh.

Then I punch you.

You wince, but then smile and say, "I missed you, Gaz."

So in the end, I guess true love really does exist after all. So many times, we mistake love to do the impossible. We rush love, demanding it to do what we want when we want. We forget that love has it's own way of doing things. I believe love has a brilliant mind of its own. And it knows when the time is right for things to happen. It could take days, weeks, months even. It could take, in this case, ten years. But it's all for the better.

Because love can do anything, if we let it take its time to do so. If we can get through the smashed hearts, the tears, and the turture, we find that it's not so bad. In fact, it can break magic spells and curses, it can end wars, it can do the impossible.

* * *

The End. :)

I hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed this!

I hope to see some of you in future fics! =D

Thank you for reading!

Invader Gigi signing out.


End file.
